Beyond Judgment Day
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Vance doesn't let Tony come back to DC but makes him stay an agent afloat. Three years later he is a ASAC in Bahrain and put in charge of a task force to find a terrorist Saleem Ulman. This reunites him with his old team. There might be Tony and Ziva, so those who don't like that - don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**September 2008**

Director Leon Vance and Agent Gibbs stood near the railing on the mezzanine looking down at the cubicles where agents sat. There configured in a mini-squad room was the bullpen and Gibbs' team, Agent McGee, Officer David, Forensic Scientist Abby Scuito, Dr. Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer. They were gathered around Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, former team SFA and now agent afloat. Vance and Gibbs watched them talk and laugh with DiNozzo being the charismatic center of attention.

"He belongs here with the team," said Gibbs.

"I've arrange for a transport flight to take him Washington tomorrow. He can pick up the Stennis at the Naval Base Kitsap," said Vance.

"He's been punished enough," said Gibbs. "Let him back on the team."

"He's an agent afloat until I say so, Gibbs, and I haven't said so," said Vance.

"You are punishing him for what happened to Jenny. It wasn't his fault. She was determined to meet her end the way she did. We should be glad she didn't take Tony and Ziva along with her," said Gibbs.

"He goes back to be an agent afloat," Vance said then he stared into the cold blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "He doesn't come back to Washington unless I want him back and I don't want him back right now."

"My team needs him," said Gibbs.

"Find a new SFA."

Vance walked away leaving Gibbs to stew in anger. He wanted DiNozzo back for several reasons. The first reason was that he was the best senior field agent he'd ever had. Gibbs' MCRT had the highest closure rate because of Gibbs and DiNozzo as a team not just because of Gibbs. The second reason was he owed DiNozzo, who had gotten involved in Jenny's machinations and chew up. He should have protected him from Jenny, but he was in Mexico taking a hiatus. Finally, Tony DiNozzo was family to him. Gibbs did not want to fail family, but he had with Tony.

Tony laughed as Abby went on to tell them about Sister Roslita and bowling. His eyes drifted over to Ziva David, Mossad officer and liaison officer. Dark haired, bronze skinned and beautiful, he had missed her during his time at sea. His mind was pulled back to the night before she returned to Israel and he was shipped off to the Ronald Reagan. They had shared a night of passion, scalding hot passion. It was the most intense night of sex he had in his life, so much so he started to think that night was actually making love not just sex.

Abby had stopped talking and everyone was laughing, so Tony started to laugh, even though he hadn't a clue to why. His hazel green eyes caught Ziva's chocolate brown eyes for a moment, and he once again felt a spark between them. She quickly turned away. Gibbs appeared out of nowhere and joined them in the bullpen. From his expression, Tony knew he didn't have good news.

"Hey, Boss, you talk to Vance," said Tony.

Gibbs nodded slightly, "Your transport leaves tomorrow for Washington where you are picking up the Stennis."

"Gibbs, you can't let Vance do this. Tony belongs here with us," cried Abby.

Tony looked at the Goth scientist and smiled at her.

"Calm down, Abs. There's nothing that can be done. If Vance doesn't want me here then I'm gone," said Tony.

"It isn't fair," complained Abby. "Gibbs, do something."

Gibbs turned and looked at her. He was about to speak when Tony stopped him.

"Can I stay at your place tonight, boss?" he asked. "My place is a sublet now."

"Grab your stuff," said Gibbs. "I'll drive you to Edwards in the morning."

"Thanks, boss," Tony said.

He stood up from where he was leaning on his old desk. First he shook Ducky's hand.

"Please, keep in touch with this old man. It would make me happy," said Ducky.

"I will, Ducky."

Next was Jimmy. They shook hands then Tony slapped him on the shoulder. McGee came after Jimmy. They shook hands.

"Protect the boss' six, Tim," said Tony.

"I will, Tony."

Next, came Abby, who already had tears clouding her green eyes. Tony brought her into a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. For a change, he didn't complain about her squeezing too hard. Finally, they broke apart and he kissed her forehead.

"Tony," she said in a sad, broken voice.

"I'll keep in touch, Abs. Don't worry," he said.

"Okay," she tried to smile.

Finally, it came to Ziva. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. She remembered their night together, too, even though she tried to forget it. Mossad had taught her that regrets were useless. Plus, she was now dating a fellow Mossad agent, Michael Rifkin. That night they shared was a mistake, but it was a mistake she couldn't forget.

"Officer David," he said.

"Tony."

"Stay out of trouble," he said.

"Stay in touch," she replied.

He grabbed his gear then looked at Gibbs.

"Come on. I have beer at my house and I can make us a steak to eat," said Gibbs.

"Sounds good, boss," Tony said.

The two men headed off to the elevator bank. Gibbs pressed the button and the doors opened. They got into the elevator then the doors closed.

"I'm going to miss it here, boss," Tony remarked.

"I'll stay on Vance, Tony. You'll come home eventually," he said.

"I hope so."

NCISNCIS

**September 2009**

True to his nature Gibbs was working in his basement. Besides nursing a mason jar of bourbon, he was making wooden trains and other toys for kids. He had sandpaper in his hand and was in the process of smoothing the wood, when he heard footsteps. He knew who they belonged to, so he took a sip of his bourbon.

Coming down the stairs was Ziva. When she reached the bottom, Gibbs stopped sanding and then grabbed another mason jar and poured her a drink. He offered it to her. She walked up to him and took it from him then took a swig of the bourbon.

"I resigned from Mossad," she stated.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot trust my father. He sent Michael on a suicide mission. He did it without second thought and he did it without caring what I thought or felt. The only one to survive was Malachi. Everyone else on the mission is dead. They are being given heroes burials, but they are dead. I can't work for him any longer, Gibbs. My father cares nothing about me or family. He only cares about Israel and how to protect it. I don't want to work for him," she said.

He sighed.

"What do you want, Ziver?" he asked.

"I want to stay at NCIS," she said. "I want to stay here. I feel like I have family here."

Gibbs looked at her with affection. Like Abby, she had become his replacement daughter. If she wanted to stay, he'd help her find a way to stay.

"We'll talk to Vance. I know he values you," he said. "You'll have to become a US citizen in order to become an NCIS agent."

"Then I will become an American citizen," she said defiantly.

Gibbs smiled. He knew she was in pain because she thought she loved Rifkin, yet there she stood in front of him being strong and defiant.

"We'll fix this, Ziva. You're staying here and you're working for NCIS. I'm not losing you like I lost Tony," he said.

Hearing Tony's name mention caused Ziva's heart to beat just a bit faster. This annoyed her. It had been a year since Tony was sent away. She missed him more than she was willing to admit. They had a connection that neither one of them ever got to explore.

"I'll do whatever that needs to be done to stay here, Gibbs," she said.

"I know, Ziver. We'll fix this."

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon.

"Did you love Michael?" he asked her.

"I could have, Gibbs, but my father took any chance of that away from me."

Chapter One

**November 2011**

It was a balmy 83 degrees outside, but the air conditioning kept the mall a chilly 68 degrees. The Bahrain Mall was a West-style shopping mall on steroids in Manama. From a supermarket with gourmet food to clothing stores with everything from Donna Karan to Armani and a food court that sold slices of pizza, it would not have been out of place in Manhattan, except for the number of women wearing burkas, people speaking Arabic more than English, and the food was Halal and not Kosher. The escalators were designed to allow people to take their shopping carts on them. Tony thought this was a great idea and wondered why he never saw a mall back in the states with escalators like this.

"Now I know what this place reminds me of. This is right our something like _Futureworld_," said Tony.

"_Futureworld_?" asked Special Agent James Morse.

"Yeah, you know the sequel to the movie _Westworld_."

"I haven't a clue to what you are talking about, ASAC DiNozzo," said Morse.

"One of these days I have to give you a class in cinema," sighed Tony.

The two men had become close friends over the last six months. He was Tony's preferred bodyguard when he went into the field, which was more than SAC Caulfield liked. The only reason Caulfield allowed it was because he was at his best in the field.

"I'm hungry," whined Special Agent Morse.

Tony wore cargo pants, a light olive colored Bush shirt, and a black blazer. Morse was dressed similarly. As the Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Bahrain office, Tony was supposed to travel with at least one agent. Since Morse was a former Force Recon Marine, he chose him as his personal bodyguard. He trusted Marines.

"I'll buy you a slice of pizza," Tony said then grinned.

"How about we pick up a whole pie?" said Morse.

"Maybe. Now I promised Deputy Director Craig that I'd pick him up vitamin D. He is all out and he is due to fly out in two days to Singapore," said Tony.

"Why doesn't he just stand out in the sun for half hour?" groused Morse.

Tony glared at Morse, who chuckled. They got off the escalator and headed for a vitamin store. As they approached the store Tony's instincts started to go on high alert. There were three Arabic men, who didn't look like your average shoppers standing by the entrance of the vitamin shop. Tony stopped walking. Morse stopped by his side.

"I see them, boss," said Morse.

"Besides Craig and his detail, who knew that we were coming here?" asked Tony.

"The new secretary for SAC Caulfield," said Morse.

"I think we have a mole," said Tony.

The three men started walking towards them. As they did each one started to reach for a weapon under their jacket. Morse and Tony went for their sidearms. A gun battle broke out in the middle of the mall.

NCISNCIS

Special Agent Chad Dunham along with three other Special Agents was given intel that a terrorist named Saleem Ulman was staying in Kabul at a hotel by the airport. From the intel, Ulman was supposed to be getting a flight out of Afghanistan to Lebanon and from there to Canada. It would be easier for him and his people to enter Canada then the US, but his final destination was the United States.

Ulman had been an active terrorist the past few years. He was not only a thorn in the Israeli's side, but he had become major target for NCIS. A Seal Team was sent after him a year ago but once the gunfire was done, the team found that Saleem Ulman was gone. He was smart, aware of American tendencies, and deadly.

Chad and his men entered the second rate hotel and headed up the staircase to the fourth floor and Ulman's room. According to their spotter, he had been seen entering the hotel last night along with two other men. He had not been seen exiting it as of yet.

Once they reached the fourth floor, Chad and his men brought their PDW's out. Chad preferred the Heckler and Hoch MP7. It was compact but it carried a kick. He nodded and they exited the stairwell and headed down the hallway quietly. They reached hotel room. One of his men put his ear to the door and heard some voices. He nodded to Chad.

Chad lifted his right hand and showed them three fingers. He then counted down with the fingers and when he reached a fist, he kicked the door open. There was no one in the room, but there was a recording device playing whispered voices.

"Oh, shit," Chad said just before the room exploded taking out most of the fourth floor of the hotel.

NCISNCIS

The bullpen was quiet since it had been a week without hot case. McGee sat at Tony's old desk having taken on the role of SFA. He was checking up on paperwork, while Ziva and their Probie Nikki Jardine, who was an intelligence analyst turned field agent, worked on cold cases. Gibbs' desk was empty, as he had left to get his fourth coffee of a long slow morning. Tim looked up at Ziva and saw that she was suppressing a yawn.

"Late night, Ziva?" he asked.

She smiled, "Joe took me to Kennedy Center to see a play."

"What did you see?"

"The Washington National Opera performed _Salome_," she said. "We sat in a box."

"Figures. You get seats like that when you date a top aide of the SecDef," sighed McGee.

"You are a bestselling author, McGee, you can get good seats, too," Ziva said.

"I need to finish a second book, Ziva, and I haven't had the time since I became Gibbs' SFA. Between paperwork, reports, and cases, I don't have any time. I don't know how Tony did it," admitted McGee.

"He worked smarter not harder," said Gibbs quoting DiNozzo, as he walked into the bullpen wearing his overcoat and holding a fresh coffee.

Gibbs placed his coffee on his desk then he took off his overcoat and tossed it behind his desk then he sat down.

"You should try it, McGee," growled Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

It had been over three years, and still Gibbs seemed to miss Tony as his SFA. After two more months on board carrier, Tony transferred to an investigation team in Bahrain. For several months Gibbs kept up with his former SFA career hoping to find a reason to pull him from the Middle East and bringing him back to DC, but he never found the opportunity and Vance liked DiNozzo where he was.

"Gibbs, are you coming to Ducky's tomorrow for Thanksgiving? Since he is selling his home with his mother's death, it will be his last thanksgiving there. He wants to make it special," said Ziva.

"I'll be bringing Leyla and Amira," said Gibbs.

"That is nice," said Ziva. "I miss Mike."

"Yeah, I do, too," said Gibbs.

Vance appeared on the mezzanine balcony. He looked down into the bullpen and caught Gibbs' eye. Gibbs looked up at him. Vance motioned him to join him. Gibbs got up from his desk and headed up the stairs to the mezzanine.

"Maybe we finally have a new case," said McGee.

"I hope not," said Ziva. "We don't want to ruin Ducky's thanksgiving."

"No, I guess not. I'm just sick of paperwork," sighed McGee.

For a moment Ziva's mind drifted back to the memory of the night she spent with Tony. She was starting to fall in love with Joe Stanton, yet the memory of that night stayed with her. Suddenly, a whistle from Gibbs broke her out of her reverie.

She looked up to the balcony and saw Gibbs staring down at them.

"McGee, David, Jardine, MTAC now," he barked.

The three of them got up from their desks and headed up the stairs to join Vance and Gibbs in MTAC. Vance stuck his eye in front of the retinal scanner and the door unlocked. They entered.

Already up on the screen was Special Agent in Charge Tyler Caulfield from Bahrain. He looked upset and older than his fifty years of age. Sitting beside him was the well groomed and nervous looking Deputy Director Jerome Craig.

"SAC Caulfield, Deputy Director Craig, this is Gibbs' MCRT. I want them in on this meeting," said Vance.

"Yes, Director," said Craig.

"SAC Caulfield, fill us in on what has happened," said Vance.

"There has been a well-planned and well executed attack on NCIS agents by a known terrorist Saleem Ulman," he stated.

Ziva gasped at the name. Killing Saleem Ulman was the suicide mission that Michael had been sent on. The bastard was still alive.

"Special Agent Chad Dunham and three other agents were given intel about Ulman. When they showed up at the hotel to grab him, the room blew up killing them. Around the same time three of Ulman's men tried to take out my ASAC and his bodyguard at a public shopping mall in Bahrain. They are dead and my ASAC is at a hospital getting a minor gunshot wound treated. We are lucky he is alive," said Caulfield. "My ASAC and Dunham were the two most experts in Ulman. The bastard is up to something big, if he wanted to get rid of them."

"Tell me about this Ulman," said Vance.

"He is a graduate of Yale. He's not religious, but he is a fanatic to the cause of Jihad against the West," said Caulfield. "So far his targets have been mainly in Israel, Afghanistan, Iraq, and Somalia, but we are afraid he is about to branch out and take his skills to the United States."

Vance exhaled deeply then looked at Gibbs, whose expression was cold and hard.

"There was a mole in this office," said Craig. "She has been arrested and is being interviewed."

"I want all the intel you have on Ulman ASAP. I'll let the SecNav and SecDef know that a highly deadly terrorist is headed to our country," said Vance.

"I recommend that all agencies be brought into this," said Craig. "Ulman has proven to be smart as well as deadly."

"I also recommend that if you put together a task force that my ASAC either heads or is the second on it. He is now the expert on Ulman. He came close twice to getting the man," said Caulfield.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Vance.

Vance made the kill sign to his tech manager. The screen went blank. He turned and looked at Gibbs and his team.

"I recommend that you enjoy this long holiday weekend coming up because when you come to work you'll be part of the task force that will be set up to hunt down Saleem Ulman," said Vance.

"Who'll lead it, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"That is to be decided by the SecDef and SecNav, but if I have anything to do with it, we will take the lead."

"Chad was a good man," said Gibbs.

"I know, Gibbs. I want this Ulman before he has a chance to do some serious damage," said Vance.

NCIS

Tony arrived at the sand colored building that housed NCIS along with Morse and another agent. Caulfield was waiting for him in his office. Before entering Tony took off the sling that the doctor had insist he wear for his left arm. He tossed it into a nearby garbage receptacle then he entered the office.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, you can't stay out of trouble, can you?" said Caulfield. "You're lucky that the Kingdom of Bahrain doesn't eject you and Morse for having a gunfight in the middle of one of their most popular malls."

"Sorry, sir," said Tony, as he sat down on the small sofa in the office.

Caulfield looked at his assistant special agent in charge. He knew him well enough to know that he was in some pain. According to the report he received the bullet grazed his left arm leaving him with fifteen stitches. It was a hell of a graze.

"How's the arm?"

"It'll heal," he replied.

"They give you painkillers?" he asked.

Instead of answering Tony rolled his eyes, which made Caulfield laugh.

"Yeah, I don't want you on painkillers, either. The last time you gave me a lecture on the movies of Tom Cruise," chuckled Caulfield. "From _Taps_ to _Knight and Day_ I had to hear about each and every film. I was never so happy to have someone pass out on me."

"I didn't pass out; I fell asleep," Tony corrected him.

"You passed out."

"I take it the three shooters were identified," Tony said changing the subject back to something important and less embarrassing.

"Ulman's men."

"Shit," mumbled Tony.

"Ulman missed you but he didn't miss Chad. He and some men were blown to bits by an Ulman bomb. We think he is now headed to the States," said Caulfield.

"Chad, huh?" said Tony then he took a moment to suppress his anger. "I want this bastard, Tyler. I know him better than anyone else. Get me the okay and a team and I'll track his ass down."

"I know, Tony. I told Vance that you were the right man for the job," said Caulfield.

"I've never been one of his favorites," said Tony.

"He's no idiot, Tony. He's seen your performance evals over the years. You're an assistant special agent in charge. If he didn't think you were capable or deserved it, he could have squashed that promotion," said Caulfield.

"Sure, I guess you're right," said Tony.

The old memories of Vance sending him back to be an agent afloat and banishing him from DC, his team, and his titular family still stung.

"If he does tap you to go after Ulman, it means a trip back to the states and DC," said Caulfield.

"Jesus, it's been over three years since I've been home. It feels longer."

"Long time," said Caulfield.

"Yeah, a life time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who complain about Tony and Ziva romance, don't read my work. Unless I specify someone else, if there is going to be a romance, it will be eventually Tony and Ziva. Now time for the story. **

Chapter Two

Everyone gathered at Ducky's house. For Gibbs and his people, team meant family and they were a family. Palmer brought Breena; Ziva brought her boyfriend Joe Stanton; McGee brought his latest girlfriend Cheryl; Gibbs brought Leyla and Amira; and Abby brought nobody. Ducky acted as host and grandfather to all. For Gibbs this was as close as he got to a family gathering. After pre-dinner drinks and appetizer, they gathered at the large dining room table. Ducky served everyone a Col Solare 2008 Red Wine, except for Leyla and Amira, who were served sparkling cider.

"This wine is a blend of Cabernet Sauvignon, merlot, cabernet franc, and Syrah," he started his toast. "It was given to me by Anthony several years ago and he told me to serve on a special occasion. I believe this is a special occasion."

With the mention of Tony, Gibbs felt his stomach knot. He had failed him. Tony expected him to bring him home, but he failed and because of that failure, he never stayed in touch with him. He allowed their friendship, their partnership, to drift apart. It was a regret even to this day.

Instinctively, Ziva reached for Joe's hand when Tony's name for mentioned. She felt a need to overt show him affection because of that named evoked in her. Unlike Tony, Joe wasn't a jock or handsome player charming women. He was good looking, studious, an intellectual, and serious. She used to make fun of Tony, as someone who didn't read or wasn't too bright or wasn't serious enough, though she realized after Tony was gone that he corrected people's grammar because he understood what proper grammar was and he could lecture you on Shakespeare on occasion, if he was in the mood, rather than regale you with a movie quote or plot. Tony was always more than he seemed.

"I want to make a toast for those who came to my home for this lovely Thanksgiving, but especially for those who are missing: my mother and dear Anthony. My mother has moved on and, unfortunately, Anthony has moved away. I shall always miss them both," said Ducky then he raised his glass and drank from it.

Everyone followed suit and drank from their glasses. When he was done, he handed the craving knife to Jimmy.

"Mr. Palmer, please show my guests the mastery of your cutting skills," he said.

"It would be an honor, Dr. Mallard," said Jimmy.

He took the knife and began to expertly crave up the turkey.

Abby looked at Gibbs. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. According to her she lost contact with Tony once he started to do field work in Bahrain. Even to this day, she checked the NCIS announcements every week about fallen agents fearing that she'd find Tony's name on it.

"Who is Anthony?" Cheryl whispered to McGee.

Without realizing it, Abby gave Cheryl a dirty look.

"He was the SFA before me," said McGee.

"So you replaced him," Cheryl said.

"No one replaced Tony. He was the best SFA Gibbs ever had," Abby piped up.

Gibbs tried to hide a smile at Abby's remark.

McGee looked at her, as if his feelings were hurt, but she turned her head away and started to talk to Amira.

_Even when you're not here, you can still cause trouble, DiNozzo. _Gibbs smiled to himself.

NCISNCIS

The Naval Base San Diego was the homeport for the Pacific Fleet, which consisted of 54 ships and 120 tenant commands. The base had 13 piers with over 20,000 military personnel and 6,000 civilian personnel. The day after Thanksgiving meant the start of the Christmas season, which meant many of the family areas of the Naval Base were crowded with personnel and family. These were soft targets, which meant they were perfect targets for Saleem Ulman and his terrorist group.

The Navy Exchange, or NEX as if was known as, was located on Callagan Highway. It was sort of a military Walmart and all you needed was a military ID to shop there. Not too far from the NEX were Lowry Theatre, the Naval Base Theatre, and Q-Zone Theatre. These were open free to active duty, reservists, retirees, dependents, DOD civilians, contractors and their sponsored guests. The movies were free but the food had to be paid for.

It was a testament to Saleem Ulman's planning and ability to recruit, that five active duty sailors with rucksacks packed by Ulman's bomb maker headed to the locations of the NEX and theatres. Two went to the NEX and one each to the movie theatres. At two o'clock in the afternoon Pacific Time amongst the crowds of movie goers and shoppers, these sailors blew up their rucksacks, themselves, and many of the happy and oblivious active duty personnel and family.

The bombs went off and people died and were horribly injured, legs and arms damaged beyond salvation, as well as internal and head injuries. First responded did as well as they could, but everyone knew that the death toll would be high and those permanently injured even worse.

NCISNCIS

"Forty-six dead and one hundred and twelve injured and many of those injuries life changing," growled Vance, as he sat at his conference table in his office.

Gibbs along with FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell, Special Agent Angela Koster of Homeland Security Investigations, Deputy Director of Homeland Security Tom Morrow, and Officer Daniel Madsen of the CIA sat at the conference table. The SecNav and SecDef had empowered Vance to setup and oversee the task force to get Saleem Ulman.

"I want this bastard brought to justice," said Vance.

"We all do, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Who is going to be in charge of this task force, Director?" said Fornell.

"Yeah, Leon, who are you tapping for this job?" Tom Morrow asked. "I hope it someone who plays nice with others."

Morrow looked over at Gibbs, who smirked and rolled his eyes slightly. He and Morrow had a long friendship based on the time Morrow spent as the NCIS Director.

"Someone you know, Tom. He's probably our most top expert on Saleem Ulman, since he's been after him for two and half years," said Vance.

"Two and half years," growled Gibbs, "he should have him by now."

"Mossad has been after him even longer, Gibbs, and all they have to account for it is dead members of the Kidon unit. This Ulman isn't easy to catch," said Vance.

"So, who is going to head this task force, Leon?" asked Morrow.

"He'll be here soon. He just arrived at Edwards from Bahrain and being driven straight here," said Vance.

In the bullpen McGee, Jardine, and Ziva sat around waiting for Gibbs to give them orders. They knew they were going to be part of the task force to capture Ulman, but they had no idea how they were going to be utilized. Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to McGee's.

"So, McGee, do you think Gibbs will be placed in charge of this task force?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Ziva. He's the best investigator there is, but he hasn't a light touch in order to lead a task force. He rumples a lot of feathers," said McGee.

"From what I heard from my friends in intelligence this task force leader is coming from Bahrain. He's an expert in this Saleem Ulman," Jardine spoke up.

Ding, the elevator bell announced an arrival to the floor. The doors opened and two marines in BDU's got off followed by a dark haired man dressed in cargo pants, a bush shirt, and bombers jacket. His hair was a little long and he had the start of a beard. Next one off the elevator was dressed similarly as the dark haired man, except with a black and white Keffiyeh around his neck, and a black bush shirt. It was Tony DiNozzo. He was thinner than Ziva remembered and tanned with a short haircut and several days growth of bread. She was stunned to see him again. After all these years he was back in DC. The spark that existed between them had to have finally died, she told herself. _He is now just another agent. _

"McGee, look," she said softly.

McGee looked up from his computer and saw Tony and shocked to see him. The marines stood aside and then Tony addressed them.

"Thanks for the escort, Staff Sergeant," he said to the older of the two.

"My pleasure, Agent DiNozzo," he replied.

Tony and the other man then headed towards the stairs. They went up the mezzanine and disappeared.

"Jesus, boss is going to be surprised to see who it is," said McGee.

"You know one of them?" asked Jardine.

"Yeah, Tony DiNozzo. He was the SFA before me," answered McGee.

"Oh, that's him. I heard about him," said Jardine.

"You heard that he was a player and liked to quite movies all the time," said Ziva.

"No, I heard that he was Gibbs' protégé and almost as good as him," said Jardine.

Ziva felt the sting of Jardine's reply. What she had said she said reflexively because she felt something stir inside of her. She didn't underestimate Tony, though she did want to keep him and arms' length away. Things were going too well with Joe to mess them for a man she once had feelings for. All they had shared was one night of passion. She didn't need to jeopardize a relationship that offered her everything she wanted: stability, consistency, and, maybe, a family.

In the Director's office, Vance's smartphone rang. He pulled it out of his suit jacket's pocket and answered it.

"Vance."

Everyone waited for him to finish his call.

"Send him in," said Vance, who then reached under the desk to release the security measures.

He hung up his smartphone and put it away.

"Our task force leader is here," said Vance.

Storming into the room was Tony with Agent James Morse right behind him. They came to a stop beside the conference table.

"I think some of you know ASAC Anthony DiNozzo out of Bahrain. He will be of task force leader," said Vance.

"DiNutso, stepping up in the world," said Fornell with a big smile.

"Tobias, it has to be over three years since I've seen you last. Too soon, if you ask me," he smiled.

Morrow smiled. He liked DiNozzo and always saw potential in him. When he heard that Vance separated him from Gibbs and sent him overseas, he thought that just might be the push to make DiNozzo an even better agent. It seemed to work.

"You are in charge of this task force, DiNozzo," said Vance, "so take charge."

"Yes, Director," said Tony.

Gibbs watched his old protégé and couldn't believe how much he'd change. There was still the smile, but just a quick look into his eyes and he knew that Tony was a tougher, harder man then he used to be. He wasn't certain that he liked that.

"Saleem Ulman," Tony said taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on an empty chair, "is a gold plated bastard. He was educated at Yale and even takes pride in the fact that Yale once upon a time won football national championships. He smokes cigarettes and drinks Caf-Pow, which he is addicted to. From what we can tell he uses prostitutes for sex not wanting to have any attachments. The man is a long term planner, but he isn't a fanatic. This is a war based on civilizations not religions to him, and to win this war he believes in rivers of blood flowing and scaring off the West to the Middle East what it deserves – respect and power."

"Have you met him?" asked Agent Koster.

"He and I have been nipping at each other's heals for almost three years, ever since I transferred to Bahrain. The first case I investigated was the death of five marines. They had been captured, tortured, and beheaded with dull swords by Ulman and his terrorist group, which he calls Al-hurriya. Freedom," answered Tony. "I've been playing cat and mouse ever since with him."

"Are we sure he is behind this bombing in San Diego?" asked Tom Morrow.

"Yes, sir," said Tony. "On the plane to the states I was briefed. He used Muslim sailors to act as suicide bombers. They were probably cultivated over the last two years. Ulman doesn't mind taking his time and he usually has several operations going on at once. If one fails or is discovered, he merely counts on one of the other ones to do damage to his enemy – the West."

Tony stopped for a moment and looked at Fornell and said, "I want each sailor's life turned inside out, Fornell. We need to find those who turned these men. The FBI can take the lead on this with backup from NCIS."

"I'll get a team together to start investigating their every waking moment and everyone they have met the last two years," said Fornell.

"Ulman having spent years in this country would understand the importance of the day after Thanksgiving. He would have chosen Navy personnel and their family because of the adversarial relationship he has with NCIS. He used to call Agent Dunham and myself his two Javerts. We are the authoritarian force pursuing an innocent man," said Tony. "He is not done committing acts of terrorism in this country."

"What else?" asked Vance.

"I believe when forensics is done with the remains of the bombs that they will have the signature of Ulman's bomb maker, Azzam Nazar," stated Tony.

"Do we have photos of this Nazar and Ulman?" asked Gibbs.

Tony smiled. Gibbs was already starting with the basics. He was glad his old mentor was on the job.

"No to Nazar and yes to Ulman," said Tony.

"We are going to need everything on Ulman and his known associates that you have," said Gibbs.

"You'll get it," said Tony then he looked at Vance. "Is Gibbs' MCRT involved in this or just Gibbs?"

"His whole team," said Vance.

"Then I want all forensic evidence we collect to filter through Gibbs and his team. Any bodies we get that are terrorists go to Ducky and Abby Scuito handles the forensics with the help of a FBI forensic scientist," ordered Tony then he looked at Fornell. "Send your best man or woman to Abby's lab."

"Gladly, but you better make her play nice, DiNutso," said Fornell. "To put it nicely, she can be difficult."

Tony smiled then chuckled to himself, "I think Gibbs can make her behave, especially since he'll act as my number two on this. He'll be in charge of the hub of this task force, which will be here at NCIS in DC. We'll run all communications of importance through MTAC. I'll be putting together a team of six or eight to be mobile to follow leads throughout the country. Tobias, I'd like you as my number two in the field."

Gibbs wanted to protest, but he knew it would look like petulance. Though, he wondered if DiNozzo no longer trusted him to have his six, so he had picked Fornell instead.

"Sounds like fun," said Fornell.

"What do you expect from Homeland Security?" asked Morrow.

"I need HIS to ride roughshod over the TSA, ICE, and Coast Guard," said Tony. "We need to set up a web to catch Ulman and Homeland Security has the assets to do this, if we can get them acting in unison and sharing intel."

Morrow smiled and then said, "If you succeed in getting this Ulman, DiNozzo, I just might have a place for you at Homeland Security."

"We'll succeed, Deputy Director, but let's hope we can do it before it causes too much damage and kills too many people," said Tony. "Ohm by the way, this is Task Force: Yale."

"Sounds like Agent DiNozzo has a good handle on the situation already. It appears we are up and running already," said Vance. "Until further notice, Agent DiNozzo is promoted to special agent in charge. SAC DiNozzo, where do you want to start?"

"Fornell, get that team put together to stat investigating the sailor. Also, get your forensic person set her," said Tony. "Once you're done then meet me and Agent Morse in MTAC."

"You got it," said Fornell, who then stood up.

Vance released the security measure, which unlocked the door. Fornell headed out of the office.

"Gibbs, I'd get your team and Abby ready for what's to come. Plus, get all forensics shipped here ASAP for Abby and whoever the FBI sends to work on."

"I'd like a member of my team on your mobile team to act as liaison with the hub," said Gibbs.

"I'll think about it," said Tony.

Gibbs glared at Tony for a moment then decided to wait to talk to him when they were alone. He got up and headed out of the office.

"What do you need from the CIA?" asked Madsen.

"All the intel you have on Ulman and can get. Just because he is here it doesn't mean we shouldn't continue to hunt his group overseas. His number two is a Fawad Al-Sistani. I know that he is either in Afghanistan or Pakistan," said Tony.

"I have all intel sent through your MTAC," Madsen said then he got up and left.

"That leaves Homeland Security," said Morrow.

"It sure does, Tom," said Vance.

"We need that web and it needs to be working," said Tony.

Morrow looked at Koster then said, "You heard the man. Get those pains in the ass working with each other and sharing everything. We won't be the agency to drop the ball on this."

"Yes, sir," she said then looked at Tony. "I need pics and intel."

"You'll get it," said Tony.

"I'll have our MTAC link up with yours then," said Koster.

Tony smiled. Morrow and Koster stood up.

"I knew you were another Gibbs in the making, DiNozzo," smiled Morrow. "Leon, good choice."

Morrow and Koster left the office leaving Morse, Tony, and Vance behind. Tony sat down exhausted. He hadn't slept since he heard about the task force and his role in it. Vance looked at him and grinned.

"Well done," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"I know that you think I sent you away to punish you, DiNozzo, but I didn't. I sent you away to leave Gibbs shadow. You're not my type of agent, but I knew you were a good one. Now you are your own man standing in no one's shadow, you have the chance to be a great one. Succeed with this task force and you can write your own ticket. If you want back to DC then you'll have it. If you want a job anywhere else in the system, it'll be yours," said Vance.

"All I want right now, sir, is Ulman, and I don't want him alive," said Tony.

"I have no problem with that," said Vance. "Do I need to set up rooms for you two at the Navy Lodge?"

"I need one," said Morse.

"I don't. I've been subletting my place. It is open right now, so I'll stay there."

"You'll need a detail outside of the building. You could become a target," said Vance.

"I'm not one right now," said Tony. "Anyway, after I get a good night's sleep tonight, I doubt I'll see another good night's sleep until this over."

"You're probably right," said Vance.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs entered the bullpen and looked at his team. They stared back at him waiting for orders.

"Abby's lab now," he ordered.

They got up and followed him to the elevator. No one spoke as they made their way to Abby's. They knew Gibbs well enough to know that he didn't want to speak or even hear their voices. After exiting the elevator, they entered Abby's lab. Dressed like a lab technician mixed with a Goth wearing the shortest kilt ever, she was dancing to some music that made Gibbs' ears hurt. Gibbs nodded to McGee, who made his way to the stereo and turned off the music.

"Gibbs, guys," Abby said in surprise.

"I need to talk to everyone here," said Gibbs.

"What about Ducky and Jimmy?" asked Ziva.

"I'll handle them afterwards," he said then looked over his team. "We are part of Task Force: Yale. SAC DiNozzo…"

"SAC DiNozzo," said McGee in surprise.

"He is the special agent in charge on this, McGee," said Gibbs.

"Tony is here?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yes, Abs."

"I want to see him," she said.

"Later, Abs. Listen to me now. This is important. We are after Saleem Ulman," said Gibbs.

The name made Ziva angry. He was the suicide mission Michael was sent on. Ulman tortured and killed Michael. She would be glad to see him dead.

"SAC DiNozzo has made us the hub with me in charge of the hub. All communications of importance will be routed through MTAC, as well as all intel sent to MTAC. I want you and Jardine to work with MTAC, McGee. This is going to be a twenty-four seven operation."

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

"Yes, Gibbs," added Jardine.

"All forensic evidence is coming here for you, Abs," he said.

"Cool," she smiled.

"Not that cool, Abs. The FBI is sending over a forensic scientist to work with you," he said.

"No, Gibbs. You know I work best alone," she said.

"That is an order, Abs. We need to work with other agency on this one," he said then walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I know you can do this for me."

"Under protest, but I'll do it. He better not be another hinky one," she said.

"We are being underutilized," said Ziva.

"I'm going to try and get one of you one DiNozzo's mobile team as a liaison for the hub. It's between you and McGee, Ziva," said Gibbs.

Ziva wanted to be part of the mobile team, yet she wanted to keep her distance from Tony. She didn't say a word.

"It doesn't matter which one of us is on the team just that one of us is on the team," said McGee.

Gibbs nodded.

"We better make sure that Tony doesn't screw the pooch on this, right, Gibbs?" said Abby.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Abs. Now I should go talk to Duck," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs entered the autopsy to hear laughter. In the corner by Ducky's little desk, Ducky and Tony sat sharing a glass of Dalmore 12 Scotch along with Jimmy and Morse, who stood near them.

"Anthony, it is good to have you home," said Ducky.

"Nice to be here, though, I wish it were under better circumstances and that I could see your mother one last time," he said.

"She did enjoy visits from her Italian gigolo," Ducky said.

"Hmmm hm," Gibbs cleared his throat.

Ducky looked back at Gibbs.

"Jethro, join us. We were sharing a libation," said Ducky.

"I was just going to tell you that DiNozzo was here," said Gibbs.

"I have been given my marching orders in person," said Ducky.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who was stifling a yawn.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked him.

"Tomorrow, Gibbs. I need sleep," said Tony.

"Not before you get the doc here to check your stitches and put on a new bandage. You can't afford an infection," said Morse.

Tony glared at his permanent bodyguard.

"You have a wound," said Ducky.

"Upper left arm," said Morse. "He was grazed by a bullet."

"I shall take a look at it now," said Ducky.

"I'm fine, Ducky."

"Did you receive a medical degree that I am unaware of?" asked Ducky sarcastically.

Gibbs grinned. Tony noticed this and glowered at him.

"Tomorrow, DiNozzo," he said then exited as he came. For a moment there, it almost seemed like the old days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was five in the morning and Gibbs entered the bullpen. After four hours of sleep he was ready to get to work. Today the FBI forensic scientist was arriving, as well as Fornell and a team of FBI agents. McGee and Jardine were setting up shop in MTAC. Before he left they had already established protocols, collected intel from the CIA, and shared intel with Homeland Security. This left him and Ziva with finding their rolls.

After taking off his overcoat and tossing it behind his chair, he sat down with his coffee and took a sip. One of top tasks today was getting a chance to talk to DiNozzo. In the three years since he had left Gibbs' MCRT still had the best closure rate, but it did lose two percentage points. Gibbs knew that Tony was worth more than two points. His training of McGee made sure that the closure rate didn't fall any further. He needed to talk to his old SFA.

The elevator ding drew him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Tony in an overcoat and loose fitting Armani black suit get off the elevator. Gibbs grinned. Tony was carrying a coffee and holding a brown paper bag. He saw Gibbs and walked over the bullpen.

"I guess my old desk is Probie's now," he said.

"Use it. He won't be in until seven thirty," said Gibbs.

Tony placed his brown paper bag down and his coffee, slipped off his overcoat then sat down. Gibbs noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie, but he had a blue dress shirt with the collar unbutton. It looked like the fashion plate DiNozzo was gone. He opened the brown paper bag and took out a croissant egg and sausage sandwich and a pastry.

"It's been years since I had a breakfast like this," he smiled. "Have you ever had pizza in Bahrain?"

"Nope," answered Gibbs.

"It looks like pizza, but it's not pizza. It's missing the olive oil dripping from the crust and that distinctive pizza flavor," he said.

"You've missed DC," said Gibbs.

"At first, Gibbs, I missed it real bad. I thought it was my home," he said then took big bite of his croissant sandwich.

Gibbs didn't hear any accusations in his tone, just acceptance. He stopped believing DC was his home.

"You stopped missing it here?" asked Gibbs.

"Eventually," he said then looked at Gibbs. "Eventually, I realized that DC wasn't home. It was just a place where I lived for a long time. In some ways it was just like my time at the military academy, a place to stay and learn and not much else."

"It was home, DiNozzo, and you had family here," said Gibbs. "You have family here."

"Family forgets about you," he said. "I've known that my whole life. I forgot it for a while, but it finally came back to me."

"I didn't forget about you," said Gibbs. "I tried to get you home, but Vance didn't want you back."

"He told me that he wanted me out from your shadow in order to become my own agent. I guessed that worked. Vance saw that I fucked up with Jenny, even helped cause her death, and he did the right thing. I am a better agent now," said Tony.

"What happened to Jenny wasn't your fault. She orchestrated that. If you and Ziva were there, you'd have ended up like Jenny. She died the way she wanted to die," said Gibbs.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Tony. "It doesn't matter now. That' all in the past. In the end I learned from being an agent afloat and then working in Bahrain. I am a much better agent now."

"I still think of you as part of my family, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, sure, I'm like a cousin," he said then took another bite of his sandwich.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly trying to make a connection with his former agent.

"Gibbs, I heard from Abby for nine months, but then things got busy and I didn't have time to return her emails. I went from investigating murders to hunting terrorists. It's busy work. Anyways, Abby was the only who sent me an email or tried to stay in touch with me," he said. "See, I was a cousin to this family at best."

Gibbs could feel the hurt coming from him, but he wasn't going to press. Tony's father failed him most of his life and he failed Tony. Tony had a lot of defenses up, a lot walls holding people back. He had to prove to Tony that he was family, not just say it.

"What do you need from me?" he asked.

"I need you to run the hub; including making sure the forensics evidence leads to food investigations and not dead ends. We are on a time table. Ulman will have at least three or four more operations planned before he heads back to the Somalia or wherever he is going to hide this time," said Tony.

"We'll follow the evidence," said Gibbs. "Have you thought about one of my people on your mobile team?"

"You want me to take Probie?" asked Tony.

"Ziva. She's a field agent. Jardine and McGee to follow electronic and intel tracks, but Ziva needs to be in the field," said Gibbs.

Ziva. Tony knew he didn't need any distractions and she was a distraction. All his time on board a ship as agent afloat he thought of the night they shared. Yeah, he'd hooked up three or four times with women the past three years, but Ziva was the woman he could never get out of his mind. Yet, Gibbs was right. Ziva was a field agent and one with skills he could use.

"She's on the team," he said then finished his sandwich and washed it down with some coffee.

"I'll tell her," Gibbs said.

"Tell her if she questions my orders she is off the team," he said.

"I will. She'll follow your orders."

"I hope so, Gibbs. I'm not as easy going as I was when I was your SFA," he said.

Tony stood up, put his overcoat over his arm, grabbed his coffee, and then his pastry.

"I should get up into MTAC. If Agent Morse shows up, tell him I'm in MTAC," said Tony.

"I expect that you and I will talk again," said Gibbs.

"I don't think it can be avoided," he smiled then he headed off to the stairs and up the stairs.

Gibbs sipped his coffee.

NCISNCIS

Tony sat in MTAC along with Morse and Fornell. Fornell's team had touched down in San Diego on a FBI Gulfstream and was investigating the sailors. They had also arranged to have all relevant evidence flown to DC for Abby and Dr. Adam Moss to go over.

"I'm thinking Navy bases and facilities are at the most risk with SU," said Morse.

"Ahh, Jimmy, you still think like a recon marine," smiled Tony.

"If I'm not mistaken, Tony, Saleem has a grudge against NCIS and the Navy," Morse said.

"You'd think that, but he's made his navy statement. He killed Chad, almost killed me, and now I'd say he wants to do maximum damage in the states. Hitting only military targets would cause public outrage more than fear. He needs to hit non-military targets to cause the most fear and pain that he can," said Tony. "We need a few clues to discern those targets."

"CIA is after Fawad, DiNutso, we can hope they succeed," said Fornell.

"I won't hold my breath, Tobias," said Tony. "If there is one thing I've learned these past three years, it's that the CIA has come to rely too much on satellites and drones for intel. They miss things."

McGee and Jardine entered MTAC. Tony looked at his watch. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Late to work, McProbie," he said as McGee passed by where he was sitting.

Tim looked at Tony. He looked like the same man, even still called him Probie, but he could tell that he had changed. There wasn't as much fun in his voice.

"Gibbs was giving us the rundown on what we needed to do. Jardine and I are going to set up shop in here," said McGee then patted the laptop under his arm.

"Whatever you need, Tim, tell me and you'll have it," said Tony. "I need you to pull some rabbits out of your hat."

"I'll do the best that I can, Tony," said McGee. "Find me an electronic trail and I follow it wherever it will take me."

"I know, Tim," Tony nodded.

Tony then looked at Jardine.

"Nikki, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, it is," she hesitantly replied.

"Nikki, I'm going to need all the intel you can find or steal on Fawad Al-Sistani and Azzam Nazar. If we capture Fawad, he might have intel on the targets Saleem is after, and a single photo of Nazar would really be the Holy Grail for us. He's one of the best bomb makers out there. Use whatever sources and methods you need. If anyone gives you trouble, then let me know and I'll have either the SecNav of SecDef clear the way for you. Okay?" he said.

"I do my best, sir," she said.

"Call me Tony, Nikki," he said.

"Okay, Tony," she smiled brightly.

"Get to work," he said. "Probie, just a second."

As Jardine continued down the steps with laptop to the tech area of MTAC, McGee stayed and waited for Tony to speak.

"Help her, Probie, and if someone stonewalls her, let me know," he said. "We'll break that wall down."

"I'll take care of, Tony. She's part of my team," McGee said.

"And your part of my now," smiled Tony.

McGee grinned then nodded and headed off to join Jardine. Suddenly, Pamela Cook entered MTAC and walked down the aisle stopping right by where Tony sat. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her.

"SAC DiNozzo, Director Vance wants you in this meeting with the reps from SecDef, SecNav, and White House," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute, Pamela," he said.

"I'll tell him."

NCISNCIS

Ziva sat at her desk not knowing what to do. _So much for keeping my distance from Tony. I am going to be working with his team. _She showed no emotion to Gibbs, but she was hoping that Gibbs would get McGee on Tony's team.

"Hey, you look like you are going to burn a hole into your computer with your eyes," the voice of Joe brought her back to reality.

She looked in front of her desk and he stood there with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a black cashmere overcoat and black suit with red power tie. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was nervous.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Some greeting for a boyfriend," he said with a hint of hurt in his tone.

Ziva got up and came around the desk and gave him a hug and kiss then she stood back and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Better," he smiled then he nodded to the mezzanine where Tony was trying to not look down at them. "I have a meeting to meet him. The SecDef, SecNav, and White House have sent aides over to be read in on what is happening and put us in the loop. The word on the street is that DiNozzo will get the job done, but he tends to do it his way."

Ziva found she couldn't look at Tony, who was now talking to a man and woman.

"I know. I worked with him for three years," she said quietly.

"I checked up on him and some people love him and some hate him, but it's hard to argue with his track record. How did you like working with him?" Joe asked.

"I trust him to protect my six," was all that she was willing to say.

Joe smiled. He knew that Ziva respected and trusted those like Gibbs who she could depend on in a fight. DiNozzo must be like Gibbs.

"Well, wish me luck, I have to get up there," Joe said.

"Luck," she said with a sly smile.

Evan Mercer was from the SecNav's officer, while Ellen Torres was from the White House. Tony introduced himself to them, as he attempted to ignore Ziva and what appeared to be her boyfriend. He should have known that absence did not really make the heart grow fonder.

"We should head into Vance's office and get this briefing started," said Tony.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joe coming up the stairs. When he got to the mezzanine, Tony walked up to and offered it hand. Joe shook it.

"I guess you are from the SecDef," said Tony.

"Joe Stanton," smiled Joe.

"Well," Tony said turning to the other two, "let's get this show on the road.

The meeting went longer than it should have because the White House especially wanted more information than was available. Tony explained that they were just collecting intel and evidence. Torres, who seemed interested in Tony, kept pushing him for more.

"Listen, I could make shit up and you wouldn't even know it. I'd prefer to be honest with you, Ellen," Tony said with a flirtatious smile.

"I'd prefer that, also," she said coldly, as she knew that Tony was about to put her in her place.

"So, here is some honesty, the longer I stay here repeating the same shit, the less time I get to push and push for results. I still have a mobile team to put together and we are expecting evidence flown from San Diego to arrive in an hour or two. If nothing else, Ellen, we might have something positive in twelve or fifteen hours," Tony smiled. "May I please get back to work?"

"I see no reason why SAC DiNozzo has to entertain us," said Evan Mercer, who had a smirk playing on his lips.

"I agree," said Joe.

Ellen Torres looked at Tony and said, "If you get anything, I expect to hear from you."

"Listen, I've put Agent Gibbs in charge of the hub, which will handle the flow of evidence, intel, and communications. When we have something, he'll get in touch with you," said Tony.

Vance heard this and choked on a laugh. Everyone, except Tony, looked at him.

"I swallowed my gum," said Vance, who then glared at a highly amused DiNozzo. "SAC DiNozzo, why don't you get back to work and I'll finish up here."

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

He got up and stormed out of the office before anyone could stop him. Rushing past Pamela's desk, he stopped on the mezzanine balcony and leaned against the railing for a moment. He looked down to see agents busy. In the bullpen Gibbs was on the phone and Ziva was on the computer. Her old instincts kicked in and she looked up at Tony. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment.

He didn't want memories of that night to flood his memory and neither did she, but they did. Her cheeks flushed red, but she forced herself to look away from him. Tony took a deep breath. _She's taken, so don't be an idiot. It's three years, so she probably doesn't even remember you. You were just some guy she worked with and banged once. Get your head in the game, DiNozzo. _

He turned away from the railing and headed back to MTAC. Once he entered MTAC again he was caught with surprise. McGee, who was standing beside the tech manager, noticed he entered and called to him.

"Tony, I just got word that a communication from Director David of Mossad will be coming through. He wants to talk to you," said McGee.

Tony rolled his eyes. Knowing Eli David, he knew that Tony was in charge of Task Force: Yale and wanted to talk to him about Saleem Ulman.

"When is the call coming through?" asked Tony.

McGee turned and whispered to the tech manage then turned back to Tony.

"Now," smiled McGee.

Tony walked down to the empty area in front of the large screen. Before he even had stopped walking the image of Eli David appeared: large, imposing, and far from beneficent. He took of his shaded glasses with his left hand and ran his right hand through his more salt then pepper hair. Eli put his glasses back on.

"SAC DiNozzo, formerly Special Agent Meatball, how are you doing?" he said with a smile.

He knew that Tony was promoted to SAC, which meant he knew all about the task force. Tony sighed.

"What do you want, Director David?"

"No time for small talk, I see," said Eli.

"You know what I'm involved in," said Tony.

"Saleem Ulman," Eli said with hate in his tone.

"I'm going to get that bastard, Director David."

"I have no doubts that you will, Anthony. You have worked with Mossad in the past, so I know how you can be when you are obsessed. I am offering help," said Eli.

"What kind of help?" Tony asked.

"Intel and personnel."

Eli noticed that Tony's initial reaction was negative, so he pushed on.

"At the Israeli Embassy at this moment waiting for a visit from you is Officers Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia. They are holding a flash drive with all our relevant intel on Ulman and they have been ordered to follow your orders. I secondment to you until Ulman is caught," said Eli.

Tony knew that he shouldn't trust Eli's intentions but the intel from Mossad would be helpful. He decided to up the ante.

"I want intel on Fawad Al-Sistani and anything you have on Azzam Nazar, also, and I'll consider you generous and accept your personnel as part of my team," said Tony.

Eli smiled. It was a predatory smile that reminded Tony of a panther ready to strike.

"Done. I will have the intel on Al-Sistani and Nazar transferred to your MTAC electronically within the hour. Officer Bashan will be waiting for you at the Israeli Embassy," said Eli.

"Good doing business with you, Director," said Tony then he made the cut signal sign and the screen went blank.

"You're playing a dangerous game, DiNutso, letting Mossad get involved," said Fornell from his seat.

Tony turned and stared at him.

"If I have to dance with the devil to get Ulman, Tobias, then I'm dancing," said Tony, who then looked at Morse. "Saddle up, Jimmy, we are headed to the Israeli Embassy."

"Yes, master," smiled Morse.

"Tobias, let Vance and Gibbs know about this. Also, Now that we have me, you, Morse, and Agent David on the team, along with Malachi and Liat. I want Callen and Hanna from NCIS Special Ops. Tell them to check the crime scene in San Diego before flying out here and I guess we should have someone from Homeland," said Tony.

"I'll get the rest of the team together. I'm a blessed man acting as your number two," smiled Fornell.

"Thank you, Tobias," smirked Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Officer Bashan, there is a rumor that you are hiding two reprobate assassins in your embassy," Tony said with a smirk, as Bashan showed up the security desk.

"I'd laugh but nothing funny has been said," retorted Bashan.

Bashan looked at the security guards and nodded.

"Leave you guns with security then follow me," said Bashan.

First, Tony and then Morse pulled their hip holster off their belts and handed them to security. Once that was done they followed Bashan to an elevator. They entered the elevator. Bashan pressed the button for the basement three times. The doors shut and they headed down.

"Let me guess we are going to a secret subbasement, a sort of Israeli Batcave," teased Tony.

"Yes, funny and observant," said Bashan.

The elevator finally came to rest and the doors opened. The exited to a plain white corridor. They followed Bashan down the corridor until he opened a door to a conference room where Malachi and Liat were standing by a conference table waiting for them.

"Hey, Mal, you're looking very James Bond," Tony said.

The darkly handsome Israeli spy was dressed in a Saville Row three piece suit. Standing beside him, Liat was dressed in cargo pants, blue safari shirt, and a short leather jacket.

"And, Liat, you are dressed sexy spy, as always," Tony purred.

"Agent DiNozzo, you need a better cut suit to wear," said Malachi.

"I know, Mal. This is one of my old ones. I seemed to have lost weight in the dessert," smiled Tony.

"I think you look good," smiled Liat.

Morse gave Tony a gentle elbow in the ribs.

"This is all nice and sweet," said Bashan, "but you have a terrorist killer to find and bring to justice."

"Don't worry, Officer Bashan, we don't intend on taking in Saleem Ulman alive. A trial would be a waste of money and that bastard doesn't deserve one anyhow," snapped Tony.

Officer Bashan smiled. An expression of self-satisfaction masked his face.

"Good," said Bashan.

Malachi reached into his pocket, took out a flash drive from his pant pocket, and tossed it to Tony. He caught it and examined it for a moment.

"That is all the intel we have on Saleem Ulman," said Malachi.

Tony smiled then he looked at Morse, who chuckled. The smile was one of his 'I know better than that' smiles.

"You mean this is all the intel you are willing to share, Mal," said Tony.

Malachi smiled, "You don't trust us."

"_I trust you to want the same thing as us_," Tony said in Hebrew.

"_I could show you a way to inspire further trust_," purred Liat.

"_Maybe later_," said Liat.

"I speak Arabic, Farsi, and a few other languages but now Hebrew," said Morse, "so can we go back to English? I like knowing what's being said."

"Sure, Agent Morse," said Tony.

"I offered to have sex with Agent DiNozzo in order to show trust," smiled Liat.

"Lucky bastard," Morse muttered under his breath.

"So, we will be working with you, Tony," said Malachi.

"Yeah, Mal, I agreed to it. I'm in charge, so you listen to me, and I mean it. No bullshit behind my back. Oh, one of the member of my team will be Agent Ziva David, do either of you have a problem?" asked Tony.

"I have no problem with Ziva," said Malachi.

"She is no longer one of us, so I do not care what she does," added Liat.

Tony looked at her and waved the index finger of his right hand at her.

"Now, now, Liat, play nice," said Tony.

"I would love to play nice with you," she grinned. It was a Cheshire cat grin and it made Tony feel that trouble was a possibility between the two trained assassins.

NCISNCIS

"I cannot believe that DiNozzo agreed with my father to allow them on his team," she growled.

"He's playing politics," said Fornell.

"He's playing with fire," said Gibbs.

The three were standing in the bullpen.

"It seemed like your former fair hair boy has played with Eli David before from the conversation I heard," said Fornell.

"Well, that proves that he hasn't gotten any smarter," snapped Ziva.

Fornell grin, "No, it proves that he has. Eli seemed to respect DiNozzo, which can only mean one thing."

"DiNozzo has impressed and surprised him," Gibbs said then he smirked.

"I do not trust my father," stated Ziva.

"No one does," laughed Fornell.

Ziva looked at Fornell and bit her tongue. He was the 2IC on Tony's team, which meant she had to listen to him and show him respect.

"Let's hope his intel on Azzam and Fawad is good," said Gibbs.

"Jardine and McGee are going through the intel now," Fornell told him, "and DiNutso will be back with a flash drive of intel on Saleem and two assassins at his beck and call."

"Leave to DiNozzo to come home and bring excitement with him," smiled Gibbs.

"You glad to have him back?" asked Fornell.

"Even though, he doesn't some thrilled with me, I'm glad he's here," said Gibbs.

Ziva's mind disengaged. She was upset at the thought of seeing Malachi again. But it was more than that. She was also thrown off her game by seeing Tony. It brought back too many memories from the time they were undercover married assassins and he risked his life for her to the time in the container where she started to feel oddly close to him and many more. And then there was the night before he left.

_She knocked on his door. McGee was being reassigned to something he was good at in the basement, but she and Tony were being punished. Her father probably thought she had grown soft and was going to give her a tough assignment to make her Mossad again, and Tony, a man who loved the city and fast food, was being exiled on a carrier. It wasn't fair, but they had no choice but to follow orders. _

_He opened the door. She could tell immediately that he had been drink scotch and was upset. His face lit up when he saw her. _

"_Ziva, why are you here?" he said. _

"_To say goodbye," she replied. _

"_Come in," he said then stepped aside. _

_She was shocked by his apartment. It was neat and clean, but more than that it was orderly. The furniture on the whole was antiques and there was a grand piano in the living room to go along with a plasma screen TV on the wall and far less evidence of his movie fanaticism. _

"_Can I get you a drink?" he asked. _

"_A scotch is fine," she said. _

"_I'm surprise you came by. You have to pack yourself," he said. _

"_I can see you aren't packing yet," she said. _

"_A friend is going to come by and put my suits and some of my other stuff in storage then sublet this place for me," he said, as he poured her a drink. _

"_A female friend?" _

"_No," he turned and smiled, "a fraternity friend." _

"_Oh," was her retort. _

_This would probably be the last time they would see each other and she wanted to make it memorable. From the moment she met him she wanted to sleep with Tony and she knew he wanted the same. As time passed and they were partners, it grew from carnal lust to more, how much more she never asked herself because Gibbs had a rule. That rule didn't exist between them know. _

"_MaCallan 12," he said and handed her the drink. _

_Instead of sipping it, Ziva reached up with her free hand, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down for an unexpected kiss. She could taste the scotch in his mouth. It was expensive scotch. Tony didn't do cheap. _

_He responded in kind. His free hand grabbed the back of her head, as his tongue explored her tongue and mouth. The passion was so strong that the oxygen in their lungs burned up quickly and they had to break away from each other. _

"_I want you," he said. _

"_I am here," she smiled. _

_It was that Mona Lisa smile of hers that drove him insane. He took her scotch from her and placed his and her glasses on the coffee table. Once that was done he took her in his arms and picked her up bridge style, but instead of carrying her to his bed and carried her to his sofa and placed her down. _

"_I don't care what you call, but I'm going to make love to you all night," he said._

"_Stop talking then and get to work," she said with a smirk. _

It turned into a night she had tried to forget because it was a night she enjoyed too much.

"Ziver, go up to MTAC and help Jardine and McGee," Gibbs ordered.

She snapped out of the thoughts in her head and looked at Gibbs, nodded, and headed off. Fornell watched her go.

"She seems off her game," said Fornell.

"It's probably her father and Mossad getting involved," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, sure," said Fornell, who thought that was probably it, but he'd keep an eye on her anyways.

NCISNCIS

Jardine had the intel section working their way through far range group photographs in which Azzam was present in hopes of getting something useable to use. Ziver was translating documents, McGee starting to hack bank accounts, and Abby and Dr. Moss were busy with the just arrived evidence. With everyone so busy Gibbs had Dorneget get some pizzas and put them in the conference room, while Tony, Morse, Fornell, Malachi, Liat, and the newly arrived Special Agent Abigail Borin from the Coast Guard and Homeland Security were in with the Vance. Borin was the last member of the mobile team.

"I heard from Callen," said Tony, who then stopped to take a swig of his coffee.

Vance lifted an eyebrow and waited for more information. Before anything else could be said Tony's stomach growled causing Morse to laugh.

"He and Hanna want to wait on the West Coast for the evidence to be processed, so that they can follow any leads that come up. I gave the okay," said Tony.

"The SecNav have given us three Gulfstreams for our use. He said that Homeland Security chipped in one of theirs for us to use," said Vance.

"Let's have one sent to San Diego for Callen and Hanna," said Tony.

"I'll make the arrangements," said Vance, who then looked at Malachi and Liat.

"I take it that you need to eat something, DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Sorry, sir," said Tony.

"Let's break for some food," said Vance.

Tony stood up and looked at Malachi and Liat, "Do you two eat pizza or are you Kosher?"

"I have been known to eat many things," said Liat.

Vance's rolled his eyes at the sexual innuendo.

"Borin, pizza?" asked Tony.

"Why not? Who knows when we'll have a chance at some real food," said Borin.

The five of them headed to the conference room, where Ziva was already there getting a couple of slices of pizza. When they entered the temperature of the room seemed to go down, as Ziva glared at Malachi.

"_Ziva, we should talk_," Malachi said in Hebrew.

"_Michael is dead and you are alive, nothing more needs to be said_," said Ziva.

"_We need to work together_," said Malachi.

"_That is his problem_," said Ziva nodding at Tony.

"_And he will solve it_," Tony said in Hebrew surprising Ziva.

"I am sorry, Tony. I did not know you spoke Hebrew," Ziva said in English.

"Things change, Ziva," said Tony. "Until Saleem Ulman is found we are a team. Everything in the past stays in the past for now. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand," said Ziva.

"I agree," said Malachi. "I think I will find something else to eat."

He left the room.

"I will go with him," said Liat.

She followed him out of the room. Ziva looked guiltily at Tony. For a moment he stood stone faced returning her look then he melted and offered her a smile. It was a gently smile, which made Ziva's heart beat a little faster.

"Let's not fight," he said.

"I don't want to fight with you, Tony," she said.

"Good."

Ziva took her pizza and left the conference room. Tony watched her go.

"I bet there is a story there to tell," Borin whispered to Morse.

"Yeah, I bet there is," he answered with a smile.

Tony turned and looked at the boxes of pizza. He grabbed a paper plate and took two slices of pepperoni pizza.

"I'll be in MTAC if anyone needs me," Tony said.

Tony exited.

"I'm really going to have to get that story, too," said Morse.

NCISNCIS

Tony had fallen asleep in MTAC. The buzz of quiet activity around him acted as a lullaby allowing him to give into his tiredness.

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs.

Tony almost shot out of his seat. First, he looked at the clock above the large screen in MTAC, it was two am in the morning, and then he looked at Gibbs.

"Abby's lab now," said Gibbs.

Tony got up and followed Gibbs. They headed to the nearest elevator bank and then down to the basement and Abby's lab. Once they entered the lab, he noticed Fornell, Borin, Mal, Liat, Ziva, and McGee were there along with Abby and Dr. Moss. This was Tony's first time seeing Moss. He was wearing a white lab coat, jeans and a Clash tee shirt. A smile creased Tony's face, as he now assumed that Abby and Moss got along.

"Abby, get started," said Gibbs.

Abby came to attention and saluted Gibbs, "Yes, sir, Gibbs, sir."

Moss giggled. Abby turned and she brought up some fibers.

"In several of the bomb rucksacks the same rope was used to tie together pieces of the bomb. From the fiber, Adam and I ascertained that the rope was Digi-Camo Bi-pattern rope is used by special forces and used by serious climbers. I sent to Callen and Hanna a list of four stores in the area where it can be purchased. Also, some sharpened, small climbing pitons were in the rucksack. I was also able to give them the model of piton and the two stores where they are sold," she said.

"Next, Abby," said Gibbs.

"Yes, sir," she said enthusiastically.

She brought up on her plasma screen. There was a medium range photo of six men coming out of a Kabul building.

"Agent Jardine found this photo. She crossed referenced and double and triple checked and she was sure one of these men was Azzam Nazar. After the process of eliminations this one," she said.

She brought up a bleared profile of a man.

"This one was our man," she said.

"Not much of a photo," Tony said.

"Au contraire, fearless leader," Abby said. "After Adam here ran this photo through several facial enhancement software and facial compositing software, we have this full on photo."

She brought up a picture of Azzam Nazar. This was their first photo of him. Tony's face broke in a grin.

"Borin, get that photo to every Homeland Security Agency ASAP. Have them run it through facial recognition software of their CCTV tapes for the past week," he said. "Let's see if we can track down Saleem's bomb maker."

"Will do, Agent DiNozzo," said Borin.

"Tobias, get a pic to the FBI. Let's put him on the most wanted list," said Tony.

"You got it, DiNutso."

"Everyone, great work so far. It's time to get some sleep. I expect everyone to go home and get some shuteye. I'll see you back here no later than ten am," said Tony.

Fornell walked out with Borin. They were deep in conversation. Tony looked around and saw that Morse was gone.

"Looking for Agent Morse?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"I sent you bodyguard to the Navy lodge an hour ago and told him to be back here by 0700 hundred," said Gibbs.

"Oh, he was my ride," said Tony.

"Vance left a car and an agent to act as your driver. He is waiting in the bullpen for you," said Gibbs.

"Great," said Tony then he noticed Malachi and Liat. "You two have some place to stay?"

"The embassy, I guess," said Malachi.

"Okay, one of the people who sublet my place replaced my bed with a King size bed. I know you and Liat have shared a bed before and I can take the sofa. Sound good?" asked Tony.

"I knew I could count on you, Tony," said Malachi.

Ziva looked at Tony and then Malachi. She didn't like their relationship, especially considering Malachi failed Michael.

"Let's call this a night," Tiny said.

Agent Thomas Heney was waiting for Tony. He was a TAD, who barely was out of probie stage. Tony, Malachi, and Liat followed Heney out of the building and into the parking area. Suddenly, Tony's smartphone rang, so he stopped walking to answer it. Out of instinct and spy craft, Malachi and Liat stopped, also.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_We found the sale clerk who sold the rope and pitons_," said Callen.

"Hi to you, too, G," said Tony.

"_Sorry, Tony. The clerk has been murdered_," said Callen.

"Okay, have his body sent here to Ducky for the autopsy the go over the stores CCTV."

"_Store was burned down yesterday_," said Callen.

"Shit! Get the body here ASAP," said Tony. "You and Hanna come along with it."

Tony hung up. He looked at Malachi and Liat.

"Saleem cleaning up his loose ends?" asked Malachi.

"Yup."

Tony, Malachi, and Liat started to walk towards Heney, who was already in the car. As they approached, Heney started the car and it exploded in a great orange ball of fire sending the three of them hurdling backwards. Tony's flight in the air was stopped by a light pole. He fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the dark Gibbs waited in the hospital room. He sat in a corner of the room on the blindside of the door with his Sig Sauer in his hand and his eyes adjusted to the dark. In the bed slept a body. His body was nearing exhaustion, but all those days as a marine and NCIS agent had taught him to ignore tiredness and keep pushing through.

A sliver of light entered the room, as the door parted. Gibbs stilled his breathing. The sliver of light grew until some slipped into the room. The door then closed and this person stood in front of the bed and raised a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Gibbs.

The person turned quickly to shoot, but Gibbs fired two rounds into his chest and sent him down to the floor. The body in the bed threw the blanket off and turned on the light. It was Morse.

"That was close," he said.

"I wasn't going to let him shoot you."

"I guess you ME and forensic scientist will tell us who he is," said Morse with some disappointment.

"They will," replied Gibbs.

"Now, we know there is a mole and it is one of three people," said Morse.

He slipped out of the bed. His night clothes of cargo pants and bush shirt were rumbled.

"Should I collect the three people?" asked Morse.

"Yeah, we should, Marine," said Gibbs.

Morse smiled at Gibbs. It wasn't lost on Gibbs that a Recon Force Marine became Tony's partner protecting his six. DiNozzo came to trust Marine's because of Gibbs. _Now if I can get him to trust me again._

NCISNCIS

Tony started to wake with a groan. His body became rigid as he realized he was lying in the autopsy, though on a bed and not on one of Ducky's slabs. After the realization of where he was kicked in then the pain followed. It was dark, except for a light in the corner by Ducky's small desk. Tony could that he wasn't alone.

"Anthony, you are awake," said Ducky.

Ducky got up from his chair and collected a few items.

"Yeah, Ducky, I'm awake," said Tony. "How long have I been out?"

"Thirty-six hours," said Ducky, as he approached.

"Damn," sighed Tony. "Was I in a minor coma or something?"

"Actually, I kept you sedated, Anthony," said Ducky.

Ducky started to take Tony's vitals. Tony glared at the ME.

"You have bruised ribs, bruised kidney, contusions on your back and spine, and a mild concussion," said Ducky. "Gibbs and Vance thought it best that you get some rest. Everyone remembers how you hate to admit it when you are hurt."

"So you drugged me," growled Tony. "How are Mal and Liat?"

"Bruised but well," said Ducky. "They are somewhere in this building."

"And Heney is dead," stated Tony.

"I am afraid so," said Ducky. "He died when he started up the car and it exploded. There was no saving him."

"I want to talk to Gibbs."

"He is busy," said Ducky.

"Then I want Fornell," said Tony.

"I'll get him, Anthony."

Ducky walked out of the autopsy leaving Tony alone. Ignoring the pain and the fact he was in a hospital nightgown, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. His body ached and had throbbed, but he was determined to get back to work.

The doors to autopsy opened and Fornell walked in. He turned on the lights nearly blinding Tony. Once his eyes were adjusted Tony noticed that Fornell had his suit jacket off, his sleeves rolled up, and his tie undone. He looked tired and overworked.

"Tobias, tell me what has happened since I've been out," said Tony.

"Okay," said Fornell. "First off, we decided to hide you here since it appears Saleem Ulman wants you dead. Next, we sent a message through certain people that you were alive and in the hospital. It was a barium test to find the mole. Someone tried to kill you just five hours ago. We collected the three people who could be the mole and Gibbs and Vance have been working on them. I think we now have it narrowed to one – HSI Special Agent William Nassir."

"You checking him out?" asked Tony.

"Jardine and McGee are electronically checking his ever orifice," said Fornell. "He was Ulman roommate at Yale."

"We should start checking all his friends and associates at Yale," said Tony.

"Already started," said Fornell. "I have an FBI team on it."

"I need clothes and some food, Tobias," said Tony.

"I'll talk to Dr. Mallard first," said Fornell.

"You do that, Tobias. I'll just sit here and wait," smiled Tony.

NCISNCIS

In Interview Room One Gibbs sat across from Nassir and glared at him. Nassir was in his thirty-five, just like Ulman. According to everything they could find he was religious or even political, yet he ruined his life for Ulman. Gibbs looked down at his file for a moment. Nassir seemed to be relieved that Gibbs' grey blue eyes had stopped boring into him.

"So, Agent Nassir, do you make it a habit to commit treason against your country for a classmate?" Gibbs asked him.

Treason against country, Nassir knew what that meant. He was either looking at life in prison or the death penalty.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Agent Gibbs," he responded.

Gibbs looked up at him. There was no mistaken the disdain he had for Nassir.

"We have too much on you for you to play dumb. Playing it smart might do you some good," said Gibbs.

Ziva watched from the Observation Room. Vance was needed to brief the DOD, SecNav, and White house, and everyone else was either busy or getting some down time. She knew that Gibbs didn't need it but she wanted to make sure that someone had his six.

The door to the Observation Room opened and Tony walked stiffly into the room. There was a purple bruise on his cheek. She had an odd impulse to touch it.

"Agent David," he said.

"Tony," she said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm peachy."

"No, you are not," she said. "We were all worried about you."

He looked over at her and slight smile played on his lips.

"You were worried about me?" he asked.

"You are our leader and you were my partner. I care," she admitted.

Before Tony could respond Fornell entered the room with a cup of coffee and a sandwich for Tony. He handed them to Tony.

"Eat and get some energy. You'll need it," said Fornell.

"Thanks, Tobias," said Tony.

"How is Gibbs coming with Nassir?" asked Fornell to Ziva.

"He will break him," she said.

The three of them turned their attention back to Gibbs.

"You don't know what it was like, Agent Gibbs. Yale accepted us as students but not as human beings. We were Arabs, outsiders. Saleem was my friend," said Nassir.

"A friend who kills children," said Gibbs.

He took photos of the scenes from San Diego featuring dead children and showed them to Nassir, who flinched when he saw them.

"I don't agree with this," he said.

"Yet, you are an accessory," said Gibbs.

"No, no, I would never want innocent children dead," Nassir mumbled.

"How did Saleem contact you?" Gibbs asked.

Nassir took a minute as he continued to look at the photos.

"Through an intermediary at first," said Nassir. "His name from Abdul Kalif. He supplied a burner for me to use in order to speak to Saleem."

In the Observation Room Tony swallowed his bite of the sandwich.

"Tobias, get everything you can about this Abdul Kalif then send Callen and Hanna to pick him up. If he has left DC, send them wherever they have to go," ordered Tony.

"Back in charge, DiNutso," said Fornell with smile.

"Sorry, Tobias," said Tony.

"Don't be. I'm glad to have you back," said Fornell.

He exited the room leaving Ziva and Tony. Tony took another bite of his sandwich then a sip of his coffee.

"Why do you hate this Saleem so much?" she asked.

"The first investigation I did once I was assigned to Bahrain involved him. He tortured and murdered five Marines. I guess Gibbs taught me how to become obsessed sometimes just like he can be," said Tony.

"So you have been after him ever since," said Ziva.

"Yup. I've come close a few times, took out a lot of his top lieutenants but he has always eluded me," said Tony, who then took another sip of his coffee. "Chad and I used to talk about getting the bastard. Chad's dead now, so it's up to me."

"You have changed," Ziva stated.

"More handsome? Sexier?" he smiled.

"Harder," she answered.

"Well, the dessert is a good place to toughen you up," he said.

"I know," Ziva said softly.

Tony looked over at her. His eyes and face softened.

"Do you ever think about that last night we had together?" he asked her.

Ziva surprised he asked about this. She didn't want to admit that she thought about that night far too often.

"I am seeing someone, Tony," she said.

The hardness came back into his face like he was putting on a mask. His smile went from inviting and friendly to insincere.

"Good for you, Agent David," he said then he tossed his unfinished sandwich and coffee into a garbage pail. "Well, Gibbs will get everything he came from Nassir. I should check on other things."

He straightened himself up and walked out of the room. Ziva felt a sting in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to take the chance to loose what she had for an unknown.

NCISNCIS

Ten hours later and Tony found himself in his place along with Morse, Malachi and Liat. They entered carrying some late night Chinese food and all of them bone tired. Morse was talking.

"Kalif is in Boston, so Callen and Hanna are off to Beantown," said Morse.

Malachi placed the food on a maple dining table. Liat went into the kitchen to see what was in to drink. She came back with four crystal long stem glasses and two bottles of white wine. Tony took one of the bottles from her and looked at it.

"Not a bad pinot gris," he said.

"You are a wine expert," said Malachi.

"Mal, I've been drinking expensive wines since I was a boy," he said. "I can thank my father for my taste in wine and scotch."

"You have money?" asked Liat.

"Not as much as I should," said Tony. "My father ruined my grandfather's business, spent all the money, and has lived the life of a high end con man ever since."

"But you have money?" she asked again.

"Some," he smiled.

"If I had money I would quit Mossad and move to somewhere where I could avoid trouble," said Malachi.

"Someone toss me an egg roll because I don't care about money," said Morse.

Malachi tossed him an egg roll. Morse sat down in a leather armchair and noshed.

"Eat, drink, and be merry," said Tony, who took off his leather jacket and headed for the piano.

He sat down at the piano and started to play. At first he tuned up with some Chopin but soon he was playing more of a jazz piano. Morse started to chuckle.

"I've got an idea, Tony. After this mission, we open a bar with a piano in it. You can play the piano and I can be the bartender," said Morse.

"Not a bad idea, Jimmy," smiled Tony.

Tony started to play Sinatra's _Drinking Again_. Liat served them food and drink, as they listened to him play. She placed a plate of food and drink near the piano for him then she joined Malachi on the sofa to eat and relax.

"You want to take requests?" asked Morse.

"Sure," said Tony.

"How about the Beatles Revolution Nine?" smirked Morse.

Without missing a beat Tony started playing some music then said singing, "Number Nine, number nine, number nine."

Morse broke into laughter as did Liat and Malachi. Tony stopped playing.

"I think I'm getting loopy," he smiled.

"Eat," said Malachi, "you will feel better."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I should bring some change of clothes to NCIS and stay there until further notice. I feel like I'm missing something," he said.

"Oh, shut up and eat your food," said Morse.

NCISNCIS

Callen and Hanna landed at Logan Airport in the Gulfstream. According to the most up to date information they had on Abdul Kalif he was staying outside of Boston in Cambridge. To be exact the neighborhood was Kendall Square. The Boston Police met Callen and Hanna at the airport.

"I'm Captain Houlihan," the lead cop introduced himself.

"We need SWAT teams for this, Captain," said Hanna.

"Cambridge Police will have a SWAT team for us there and you have Boston's best," said Houlihan.

"They follow our lead. We are going to try to take Kalif alive if possible," said Callen.

"If not him then one of those with him," added Hanna.

"You lead and we follow," said Houlihan.

NCISNCIS

Tony's smartphone rang, rang, and rang. He reached blindly for it, as he slept on the sofa. Grabbing it off the coffee table, he answered it.

"DiNozzo," he said with a hoarse voice.

"SAC DiNozzo, this is Meyers in MTAC. I received a message from Agent Callen. In forty minutes he wants to talk to you over a secure line in MTAC," said Meyers.

"I'll be there," said Tony.

He hung up his smartphone and then he slowly sat up. His body was sore and ached in places he didn't want it to ache. Time and rest would make him feel better, but he had no time for rest. He tossed at pillow at Morse, who slept in the armchair.

"I'm taking a hot shower then we have to get going," he said.

"Yes, boss," said Morse without opening his eyes trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Tony decided against one of his suits. After rousing Malachi and Liat out of bed, he changed into cargo pants, a black bush shirt, his Glock 23, a retractable Ka-Bar, and his leather bomber's jacket. They all headed off to NCIS.

When Tony entered MTAC at four in the morning, Gibbs was waiting for him. Meyers brought Callen up via a laptop and Skype.

"Callen, what happened in Boston?" Tony asked.

"We merged on the apartment in Kendall Square. They were waiting for us. Six terrorists, including Kalif, none survived," said Callen.

"Shit, we get anything useful?" asked Tony.

"Laptop, maps, and diagrams to make car bombs. It appears that we broke up a terrorist attack on Boston. They were going to blow up car bombs on New Year's Eve during the First Night celebration at Government Center and on the Boston Common," said Callen.

"New Year's Eve," sighed Tony. "We have less than a month to find out where else Saleem plans to hold New Year's Eve parties and stop them."

"Sam and I are bringing the laptop and everything else back with us," said Callen. "Expect us in five or six hours, we have to deal with some stuff here first."

"Tell the politicians and police not to give too much up to the press. Tell them if they do they'll hear from the President of the United States," said Tony.

Callen smiled, "Gladly."

The Skype went off and Tony looked at Gibbs.

"New Year's Eve," said Gibbs.

"At least that is what he intended for most of his attacks, but I have no doubt he intended something else, also," said Tony.

"Let's stop them one at a time, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Boston stopped. Where's next?"

"The million dollar question," sighed Tony.

"I'll get Abby and Moss into work and ready to receive the evidence from Callen and Hanna. Maybe they can get more information from it," said Gibbs.

"When is everyone due in?" Tony asked.

"By seven," answered Gibbs.

"I'm going to catch a little more sleep down in autopsy," said Tony.

"If you're needed I'll know where to get you," said Gibbs.

Tony headed up the aisle and out of MTAC. Gibbs followed him with his eyes. He was worried about his former SFA. DiNozzo could handle the pressure and was more than up for the job, but he was becoming a bit too much like him. The job was everything to him. Ari was his obsession and now Saleem was Tony's. He wanted more for DiNozzo than becoming another Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Ziva entered the bullpen. She saw Gibbs at his desk looking annoyed.

"Good morning, Gibbs," she said, as she took off her overcoat and dropped her backpack behind her desk.

"Morning, Ziver," he said. "You rested?"

"Yes," she said. "Something is wrong?"

"Boston cell was taken down. Callen and Hanna found evidence of an attack on New Year's Eve. We now have a starting point," said Gibbs.

"This is good news, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it not see, good news?" she asked.

"I'm worried about DiNozzo," he answered.

Ziva looked at him with concern.

"Something is wrong with Tony?" she asked.

"He's fine, or as fine as he can be with a bruised body. He's down in autopsy sleeping right now. I'm worried about him. He's becoming more and more like me," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you are a good man. Is it bad that he should be like you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Gibbs. "He can do better."

Gibbs stood up then he said, "I need more coffee. I'll be back. When McGee and Jardine get in tell them to get to work in MTAC."

"I will, Gibbs," said Ziva.

Gibbs grabbed his overcoat and strode out of the bullpen. _Maybe I should talk to Tony. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"The Secretary of Defense is happy to hear that an attack on Boston was stopped, but he is wondering if security conditions at bases and stations need to be maintained at the level they are at right now," said Joe Stanton. "We are talking difficult economic times. Keeping a high security level is expensive and the money could be better used somewhere else."

Tony looked at the well groomed and good man and wondered what Ziva saw in him. The idiot was enquiring about economic issues when they had terrorist attacks to worry about. His priorities were wrong. If he thought a high security level was expensive then wait until he saw an attack on a base or naval station. Tony sighed a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo, does my enquiry annoy you?" he asked.

"Yes, it does, Mr. Stanton," said Tony.

Fornell, who was seated next to Tony at Vance's conference table, looked down into his lap. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or tell his associate to shut up. Vance rolled his eyes, while Evan Mercer from the SecNav and Ellen Torres from the White House sat and watched.

"Explain yourself?" asked Stanton sounding as if was personally offended. "I want to hear how an agent can understand the importance of budget problems during a crisis."

"If on New Year's Eve one army base or naval Station is hit and the press finds out that the security levels were not at their highest, even though we had warning, the Secretary of Defense will find himself explaining that it was too expensive as images of dead soldier and family are shown on TV," explained Tony. "His career will be dead and the president will be accepting new resumes for his job and your job, too."

Joe Stanton didn't make a follow up remark. He stared at Tony for a few moments then looked over at Evan Mercer, who seemed amused.

"The SecNav sends his congratulations on stopping one terrorist act, but he is worried that Ulman is still out there and there is more to come," said Mercer.

"We are going over evidence from the Boston op in hopes of finding some leads. The more leads we get the more chances we get at stopping more of Ulman's plans," said Fornell.

"The President wants constant updates," said Torres then she looked at Vance. "I would prefer it was from you, Director."

"Then it will be from me or if I am unable to give him an update, it will be SAC DiNozzo," said Vance. "He is running this task force not me."

"I heard that Tom Morrow is having IAD look his Homeland Security people now with a fine toothcomb. I'm glad we found that mole," said Mercer.

"SAC DiNozzo was the bait that caught the mole," said Fornell. "It appears that Saleem Ulman wants him dead."

"I wonder why," said Stanton sarcastically.

Tony looked at the man and smiled. It was one of his 'I'm not intimidated by you' smiles. Vance looked from Stanton to DiNozzo. He saw a suit and a Gibbs' trained Alpha male. It made him smile.

"Because I'm a pain in the ass," said Tony.

"What are the chances of another mole?" asked Mercer.

"Hard to tell," said Fornell. "The FBI is investigating the possibility."

Tony's smartphone rang.

"DiNozzo," he pulled it of his pants and answered it.

"_Tony, I need you in the labby_," Abby said.

"I'll be right down," he said.

He put his smartphone back in his pocket then stood up.

"I'm needed, sir," he said to Vance.

Vance nodded in the affirmative. He was glad DiNozzo was getting out of there since Stanton and Torres had it in for him. Tony patted Fornell on the back. He stood up and followed Tony out of the office. Once he was gone Stanton spoke up.

"Is he the right man for the job?" he asked.

Vance stared at Stanton for several long moments then he smiled.

"He is the best man for the job," said Vance. "He proved that when he saved your ass from embarrassing the SecDef because a high level of SecCon is too expensive. We have a major terrorist on US soil planning not one but several operations. Everyone will can stop is a miracle. So far we have one miracle. I hope we understand each other, Mr. Stanton."

"We do, Director, Vance."

"Good then you should appreciate SAC DiNozzo," said Vance.

"I like him," smiled Mercer.

NCISNCIS

Tony entered Abby's lab along with Fornell. Waiting for them was Gibbs, Morse, and Borin. Abby and Moss were standing in front of one of the retrieved laptops. Tony could see that she was excited, as she was standing in placed bouncing up and down with her pigtails bouncing. The sight of her made him forget Stanton and smile.

"Wha'cha got, Abs?" asked Tony.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Tony, as if he had stolen his line.

"I have a date," Abby said.

"Good for you, Abs," said Tony, "but what do you have for me that involves Saleem?"

Gibbs head slapped him much to Tony's surprise. He looked at Gibbs, who merely said, "Listen."

Abby smiled at Gibbs and stuck her tongue out at Tony then she continued.

"I have a date, the name of a hotel, and city," she said. "In four days Kalif is supposed to meet someone in Chicago."

"Do we know if there is a reservation under his name?" asked Tony.

"There isn't. So, we must assume the reservation was made by another," said Moss.

"I want ever one who is to check in on that day checked by us," said Tony.

"We'll need to ask the hotel for its reservation list," said Borin.

Tony smiled and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

"Abby, call up to MTAC and get McGee down here. Tell him he has a job to do and we'll give him the particulars when he gets here," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Captain," she saluted.

"What is McGee going to do?" asked Borin.

"Hack in the hotel's reservation computer," said Gibbs.

"But that's illegal," said Borin.

Gibbs looked at her as if she had two heads. Borin stared back at Gibbs as if she was willing to argue.

Ton grinned, "It may be illegal, but it is also efficient. McGee will have their list in a couple of hours, so Abby and Moss can work on checking out everyone checking in that day. If we went the legal route it would take days to get permission, fi we even got permission from a judge."

"I'll sign off on it, so someone is culpable if it blows up in our face," said Gibbs.

"No, I'll sign off on it."

Gibbs looked at Tony with his ice cold stare, "I'm closer to retirement than you, DiNozzo. Anyway, you put me in charge of the hub."

NCISNCIS

Joe Stanton stood beside Ziva's desk. He was furious. Ziva looked up at him and waited for him to vent, but she already had a good idea who made him so angry. Of course, Ziva knew who caused this. Gibbs always said that Tony had a way under people's skin.

"Damned DiNozzo, when this is over I'm going to make sure he gets buried somewhere. It'll have to wait a few months but once things die down, he's mine," said Stanton.

"Why would you want to do that to Tony, Joe?" she asked him.

"Because he is an arrogant, son of a bitch," he said. "I don't know how anyone can deal with him."

"Is he doing his job well?" she asked him.

Joe looked at her as if he was starting transfer some of his anger for Tony to her.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Joe, trust me he is doing his job very well. I am surprised at how well he is going it. I knew he was good, but not this good," Ziva said.

"You know what, Ziva; you are my girlfriend, so I expect you to agree with me. We are supposed to be a team, a power couple," he said.

"Even though you are wrong, I should support you," she said with some venom entering her tone. "What are you Mossad? I should just take my orders and that is all, even though you are wrong."

"I'm not wrong. He's an arrogant asshole, who needs to be taken down a peg or two," he said.

"Taking him down a peg or two doesn't make him change. It has been tried," she said.

"You know him that well," he said sounding surprised.

"He was my partner for three years, Joe. He saved my life more than once. I know Tony fairly well," she said.

"Well, I'm more than your partner and I expect some loyalty from you, or do I have to save your life to get that," he demanded.

Ziva stood up and stared into his eyes. He knew immediately he had gone too far because the eyes of an assassin stared at him.

"I am loyal to those who earn it and they earn it with more than being allowed into my bed," said Ziva.

He started to open his mouth and Ziva shut him up with a glance.

"Don't say a word because I do not want to hear it now," she said. "Go. Go to some meeting and shine someone's shoes for them."

She stood up and stormed away. Joe was left staring at her and feeling defeated.

NCISNCIS

It took McGee less than an hour to hack into the reservation computer and download their reservations for the day before and the day of the meeting then Abby, Jardine, Moss, and McGee went to working checking out the names. They needed to compile as small a list as possible of potential targets. While they worked on that end Tony called together Borin, Morse, Ziva, Callen, Hanna, and Fornell. They met in the conference room on the mezzanine level.

"Okay, once we have some names we are going to Chicago. I want to trail whoever Kalif was supposed to meet. So far, we have kept out of the media the names of the people brought down in Boston. The chances are the Chicago meet is cancelled but just in case it isn't I want to be there," he said.

"How many will go?" asked Fornell.

"Not sure. It depends on how many names they give us."

"If it is cancelled then we should check on cancellations," said Ziva. "We may be able to track them via them canceling their hotel room and plane reservation."

Tony grinned, "Excellent idea, Agent David. Why don't you tell McGee work up a list of cancellations and have him check them out."

Ziva nodded. She didn't like him calling her Agent David, but she knew things were a little tense between them at the moment. After talking to Stanton, she felt less inclined to suppress her feelings towards Tony now. She missed him and he was a great partner. On those grounds alone, she needed to talk to him.

"Okay, one way or another we are squeezing a lead or two out of this situation," said Tony.

"Considering Saleem wants you dead, I think you should stay at home from now on, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"I don't think so, Tobias. I work better in the field than on my ass. No one is keeping out of the field on this one," said Tony.

"Then I recommend Morse and David go with you in the field at all times. They have the most developed skills of a certain deadly kind, other than Hanna, and Hanna and Callen are a team you don't want to break up," said Fornell.

"We're not married," said Hanna.

"No, but we are dating steady," joked Callen.

"My wife wouldn't like hearing that, G," said Hanna.

"You know your wife likes me," smiled Callen.

"Not that much."

"Come on, Sam, you know that your wife and kids love me. I'm Uncle G," said Callen.

Hanne glowered at his friend and partner.

"So, David and Morse will be your bodyguards in the field," said Fornell trying to get back to the point.

"I don't like it," said Tony.

"He has a point SAC DiNozzo. You are a target. If nothing else, it may give us chance to get to Ulman if they try to kill you. We should be able to keep you in one piece while taking them out," said Ziva.

Tony looked at her with an expression that said you think of me only as bait. Ziva smiled at him, which confused him even further. He wanted to ask her why the change in attitude, but he knew this wasn't the time or place.

"Boss, she's right. You need added protection and the more bad guys she and I take out the better. I only hope Saleem tries to off you personally. I wouldn't mind killing that son of bitch," said Morse.

"Eloquent as always, Jimmy," said Tony.

Morse smirked.

"Alright, David and Morse will go where I go, even though I don't need a bodyguard," said Tony.

"Good," said Fornell. "At least, I don't have to worry about your ass now."

Fornell had promised Gibbs that he'd make sure that DiNozzo's six was covered. He felt now that he had actually kept that promise. Plus, he kind of liked the fact that DiNozzo was uncomfortable with Ziva.

"You should worry because I will kick it, if he doesn't listen to us," said Ziva.

Tony was surprised that Ziva was acting like she used to with him. She was teasing and there was even a hint of flirting. He decided to ignore it for now. His attention had to be on finding and stopping Saleem. Ziva could come later, if there was a later.

"David, go get McGee working on cancellations."

She stood up and nodded then headed out of the conference room.

"Everyone, stay loose. We should have something to work on soon," said Tony.

NCISNCIS

Although Abby, Jardine, and Moss came up with one potential name of people who didn't cancel their reservation, it was McGee who appeared to hit pay dirt. Everyone gathered in the bullpen as he brought up a photograph of Daria Malouf. She was a highly attractive Middle Eastern woman from Lebanon. She cancelled her reservation the day after Kalif was brought down and she cancelled her fight from New York, where she was staying. Tony wasn't sure if they should stalk her or scoop her up and interrogate her. Either way, she was their main target for now.

"The more I dug deep on her the more than I found that she acts as a go between for Charles Lapine. He is a wealthy importer and exporter out of Lebanon, who also acts as a bank to terrorists. The CIA believes that Lapine is also an arms dealer with terrorists being his best customers. He raises money for Ulman because they went to school together at Yale. Lapine only stayed for one year before he was thrown out for a combination of grades and behavior," explained McGee.

"Where is she staying in New York?" asked Tony.

"The Waldorf Astoria. It appears that Lapine lets her travel in style," said McGee.

"Okay, we need hotel reservations and one of the Gulfstreams made ready for a flight to New York," said Tony. "Morse, David, and I will be going to New York. I need to get hold of the mayor and the police commissioner."

"I'll arrange that," said Fornell.

"As for the lead that Abby, Jardine, and Moss came up with, I want Callen and Hanna to check out Michael Saeed. He appears to be a Chicago local with ties to some radical imans. He made a reservation and hasn't cancelled it yet. Even if he does, I want you to check him out. He may be part of an operation taking place in Chicago," said Tony.

"We'll be ready to leave in three hours," said Callen.

"Good," sighed Tony. "They'll need reservations and the other Gulfstream ready."

"It will be handled," said Gibbs.

"Okay, the flight to New York is little over an hour, so if we can get out of here in three, we should have tonight to settle in before we start stalking Miss Malouf," said Tony.

"Maybe you can drop in on your father?" smiled Morse.

"Very funny," said Tony.

NCISNCIS

The flight was quick and quiet. When they got to LaGuardia, a New York City office field agent picked them in a car and drove them into the city and their hotel, the Sheraton on 6th Avenue. They had to take two rooms, so Tony decided that Ziva would get to sleep on her own. Morse and Tony checked into the room with two double beds.

"I bet Ziva got a king size bed all to herself," said Morse.

"I like small beds," said Tony, as he dropped his bag beside the bed and sat down.

"I told Ziva that the three of us would go to dinner together. I hope I didn't overextend any boundaries, Boss," said Morse.

"I don't care," mumbled Tony.

Morse knew him well enough that he knew that Tony not only cared but was pushing down how he really felt about Agent David. Morse grinned to himself, as he started to unpack. There was a knock on the door. Morse opened the door. It was Ziva.

"I am ready for dinner," she said.

Even though, all she did was wash up a bit, Tony thought she looked like the most beautiful woman in the city.

"We are not," said Morse.

"I need to shower and change and being a Marine, Morse needs to change his personality," smiled Tony.

"Hey, I resemble that remark, Boss," Morse said.

Tony grabbed his suit bag and headed off to the shower, leaving Morse and Ziva alone. Once he heard the shower go on, Morse decided to ask her a question.

"Agent David, do you mind if I asked a personal question?" he asked.

"It is Ziva and I don't mind," she said.

"You and the Boss, did you ever get it on? You know did you have an affair or something because I've never seen him so act around a woman like he acts around you," said Morse.

"And how does he act around me?" she asked him.

"Like he wants to talk to you but he's afraid to. I mean I've been with him in Kuwait and he's charmed women. In Israel he had the women eating out of his hand, but you he's afraid to talk to," said Morse.

"Really," she smiled.

"So, did you have a thing?" asked Morse.

Ziva walked over to Morse with a smile on her face. She gently patted his face, like a mother to a child, then she said, "It is none of your business."

Tony opened the bathroom room dressed in jeans and lavender dress shirt with still wet hair. He looked at Morse then Ziva.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have decided we are going to a movie and Italian food tonight. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

A thousand watt smile broke out across Tony's face.

"I know just the places to go," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ziva teased, joked, and even flirted a little with Tony. It was just like old times. When Morse left them to go the bathroom then to check out the bar, Ziva even confessed to Tony that she was fighting with her boyfriend. She was letting him know that she was acting as a friend and trusted him as a friend. He could handle the friend zone for now, even though he'd like more. The _frie_nd zone was better than the stranger zone.

"Is Morse coming back?" Ziva asked.

"He went to check out the women at the bar. He does that _some_times," said Tony.

"And do you do that still, Tony?" she asked.

Tony looked at Ziva for a moment and thought about his answer. He could put on a mask and act the player, or he could be honest with her. Putting on masks were easy for him, it was second nature, but he wanted her to trust him again.

"Less than I used to, Zi," he said, "much less than I used to."

She smiled at his answer, as if she was glad to hear it. Tony finished off his lasagna, while Ziva ate some more of her shrimp scampi. She sipped a Chenin Blanc, while he had a glass of Merlot.

"Really, why?" she asked him.

"Getting older, Ziva. I guess I want something different now. I've seen a lot of bad things as a cop and the past three years I've seen more bad things. I guess I'm just looking for something positive in all the negative," he said.

She shipped her wine, "You have changed."

"In a good way?"

"In many ways," she answered cryptically.

"Oh," he said. "Did you miss me?"

Ziva looked at him then smiled, "Maybe."

"I missed you," he admitted.

"Good," she smiled.

"Good, huh?" said Tony. "Are you serious about Mr. Joseph Stanton?"

Ziva didn't answer right away, but took another sip of her wine.

"We have been seeing each for six months. I think we are still getting to know each other. I know I learned a great deal about him the other day," she said.

"Well, if you need an opinion on him, just ask. I have one," he said.

"I can make my own mind up," she said.

"Oh, I know you can do that," smiled Tony.

Ziva looked at her watch.

"We better get going or we will miss the movie," she said.

"How about we have another glass of wine and see a movie on the TV back at the hotel?" he suggested. "I don't feel like going to a movie theatre."

"You do not want to go to a movie?" she said in surprise.

"As you said I've changed," he said.

NCISNCIS

Tony got out of bed at six in the morning and showered and dressed. He let Morse sleep in since he got back to the hotel much later. In the Lobby there was a place to get something for breakfast and coffee. Tony headed down there. When he arrived he was surprised to see Ziva already sitting there sipping a tea and eating a croissant. He grabbed a large coffee and muffin and joined her.

"May I sit down?" he asked her.

"Of course, you can," she answered.

Tony sat down and smiled at her.

"Thank you for dinner and the movie last night," she said.

"It was my pleasure," grinned Tony.

"How do we get started today?" she asked.

"The local NCIS office will have a surveillance van ready for us," he paused to check his watch, "in twenty minutes. We'll park it or double park near the Waldorf Astoria and wait for her to show up."

"It's near a Greek Orthodox church on Park Avenue, so maybe we can use that as cover. It is a tourist spot," she said. "Where is Morse?"

"Oh, yeah," he said then he pulled his smartphone out and dialed Morse.

The smartphone rang and rang until he answered.

"_Yes_," he said in a gruff voice, as he rolled around on the bed.

"Twenty minutes in the lobby. Don't be late," Tony said then hung up.

Ziva laughed. It was very Gibbs-like. She didn't mind Tony taking on some of Gibbs' mannerisms, but she hoped that he wasn't becoming Gibbs. That was a lonely life that she didn't want for Tony.

Thirty minutes later they were parked on 51st Street between the Greek Orthodox Church and the Waldorf Astoria. Tony took advantage of it being a fairly mild winter day in the high thirties to get out of the van and mill about. Ziva spoke into his earbud.

"Are you just going to stand round in the cold?" she asked him.

"No, I'm going to follow her when she comes out."

"She'll notice."

"No, she won't," he said. "I'm clever."

"Yes, she will."

"Trust me, Ziva, she won't notice me. I'm good at this."

"Please, Tony, I know you better than that," she said.

"I'm going to follow her," he growled.

"And we will follow you?" she asked.

"You are my bodyguards."

At 8 o'clock the beautiful Daria Malouf exited the hotel. Tony began to follow her. Using an old technique he learned as a detective, he'd take off his sunglasses for a block and put the Yankee cap he had in his jacket's pocket on his head. A few more blocks and the glasses were on along with the cap. In another block, he'd take the cap off. It may be minor but it kept changing his look.

He followed her all the way One Central Park West and the restaurant Jean Georges Nougatine. She was meeting someone there for Breakfast. Tony crossed the street and sat down on a bench at Central Park. He brought his right hand up to his mouth so he could talk into the mic and Ziva and Morse hear him.

"She is meeting someone for breakfast," he said. "Morse, grab a camera and get pictures. We want to know who she is meeting with. Ziva have the driver keep the van near. I'm debating about grabbing her and brining her in as a terrorist for questioning."

"_I think we should bring her in for questioning_," said Ziva.

"I'm thinking about it. I'll let you know my decision," he said then he brought his arm down.

From his vantage point Tony saw Morse show up acting like a tourist taking pictures. He shot a few through the window of the restaurant. Tony brought his hand up again.

"Morse, describe who she is meeting with," said Tony.

"Late thirties, early forties. American, brown hair, looks like he comes from money. He has that sort of expression that he's smelling shit all of the time," said Morse.

"I feel like I know him from that description. Get back in the van and run his face through facial recognition. I want to know who he is," said Tony.

"Yes, Boss," said Morse.

"Morse, one more question," said Tony.

"Yeah, Boss."

"How do you know he's American?" Tony asked him.

"Because anyone else but an American would be trying to get her into bed," said Morse.

"You're an idiot, Jimmy. Get me a name," said Tony.

Tony watched Morse take off to go back to the van. Whoever her guest was would decide what he did with Daria Malouf. Tony suppressed a yawn and a chill, as he waited to hear from Morse. Having been born in Long Island, his mother took him to NCY many times before she died. He saw theatre with her and movies. It was especially the movies that he loved going to with her. They would sit in the middle seats eating popcorn and Junior Mints.

"Hey, Boss, our cutie's breakfast mate is the top aide to Senator Ted Barclay. His name is Ned Marlin. How do you want to handle this?" asked Morse.

A senator's top aide. This just added a whole new level of dangerous to the situation. Tony didn't like this at all. He raised his hand up to mouth and spoke into his sleeve.

"Contact the FBI and NCIS local offices. They need to take over surveillance for us. I want twenty-four seven eyes on her and him," said Tony.

"What are we going to do, Boss?" asked Morse.

"We are going back to DC. This is getting more and more complicated. It' time to see if we can get an overview of this," said Tony.

NCISNCIS

Callen and Hanna had eyes on Michael Saeed. He was in his late twenties and looked like he was in need of a full time job. Saeed finally cancelled his reservation the day before, so they headed to his neighborhood in Chicago Lawn where he lived above a grocery on West 63rd Street and Albany Avenue. He didn't live too far from the Islamic Center on West 63rd Street, and it appeared that he associated himself with a radical Iman named Abed Sharif.

They sat in a 2010 Ford Expedition trying to blend into the neighborhood. Hanna had bought them coffee from a local store, which they bought now sipped.

"What do you think?" asked Callen.

"I think we need to set up a bigger surveillance of Saeed and whoever he associates with. Either Ulman has already given them their orders or they are waiting for them," said Hanna.

"Agreed," said Callen, who then took a sip of his coffee.

"What's on your mind?" asked Hanna.

"This is big, Sam. Whatever they are planning, it is going to be big. Big means expensive," said Callen.

Callen looked at Hanna and raised his eyebrows.

"Follow the money," said Hanna.

"To start with," said Callen.

"We need to talk to DiNozzo," said Hanna.

"Yeah," agreed Callen.

NCISNCIS

Tony stood in Vance's office. The security measures had been activated by Vance. Fornell, Gibbs, and Vance waited for Tony to speak. Tony arranged his notes in front of him, as he sat at the opposite head of the table from Vance. He looked up and started.

"Charles Lapine, arm's dealer and sometime bank for terrorists, appears to be one of the money men for Ulman this time. He has sent Daria Malouf to the US where she has been seen in the company of Ned Marlin, top aide to Senator Ted Barclay, who is chairman of the subcommittee overseeing Homeland Security and also the committee overseeing the DOD's budget. Next, we have Michael Saeed, who would have met with Daria Malouf in Chicago, except she cancelled her trip after the Boston Op. Saeed lives in Chicago lawn and is associated with a radical Iman, Abed Sharif. As the pieces come together they get more complicated and bigger," said Tony.

"What would the top aide of Senator like Ted Barclay being doing involved in terrorists attacks?" asked Vance.

"We have several choices," said Fornell. "He could be working without the senator's knowing, a convert and true believer following the path of Jihad."

"He could be dealing with Malouf on a separate illegal matter," offered Gibbs.

"Rule 39 – there is no such thing as a coincidence," said Tony.

Gibbs smiled. DiNozzo still knew the rules.

"If not a coincidence then Ned Marlin is working with terrorists," said Vance. "But why?"

"If this was a movie the plot might go something like this – ambitious senator wants to run for president but there are better candidates out there than him, especially since everyone in the country is more worried about economic matters rather than his bailiwick which is terrorism. He decides to bring some terrorism to the homeland and then he becomes a leader fighting for more security and money for the troops. He goes from a runner up to a top notch candidate," said Tony.

"Or he makes money from new contracts and an upsurge in military spending with his connections. The military has been getting a lot of cutbacks lately," said Fornell.

"Or both," added Gibbs. "He wants power and money."

"Let's get everything we can on Ned Marlin and Senator Barclay," said Vance.

"I'll get Jardine and McGee started on that now," said Gibbs.

Tony looked over at Gibbs, "Callen and Hanna need backup in Chicago. Local?"

Gibbs looked over at Fornell.

"I'll contact the Chicago office. Callen and Hanne will take the lead," said Fornell, who then looked at Vance. "Budgets, Director, are going to be steep on this?"

"Money will be found for this. I've been given guarantees by the DOD and White House, so don't worry about overtime and spending money," said Vance.

"Good," said Fornell. "If the FBI got caught with the bill I'm afraid I'd end up SAC of office in Wyoming. I'm really a city dweller."

"Can't have that, Tobias, we'd miss your sterling personality around here," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Jethro," said Fornell.

Vance grinned, "Gentlemen, let's get back to work."

NCISNCIS

Ned Marlin had a hidden bank account in Liechtenstein. When McGee finally broke through firewalls and protection, he found an account with 5 million dollars in it. It was a nice nest egg for someone like him to have. Tony's next job for McGee was to trace were the movie had been transferred from. This was the harder, more time consuming, job.

While McGee worked on his task, Callen and Hanna set up surveillance in Chicago Lawn, and the FBI followed Daria Malouf. As for Marlin he returned to DC and Senator Barclay. Slowly, they were starting to make inroads.

Tony had made arrangements to stay on a cot in the autopsy, while Malachi and Liat arranged to stay in the Navy Lodge along with Morse. Tony wanted to stay in NCIS just in case he was needed for any reason. With that in mind he made his way down to autopsy to grab some sleep. Ducky and Jimmy were gone for the night. Everyone, except for the night crew and Gibbs, was gone under orders to get at least five hours of sleep. As time passed they will be taking twenty-four and forty-eight hour shifts, but Tony didn't want them to burn out too soon.

Ducky had allowed him to leave a bag of his clothes and the cot by his small desk. He left out a bottle of Bowmore 12 and a glass for him to have a good night drink. Unscrewing the top, he poured himself a drink and sampled it. The scotch had a nice peat flavor with a hint of smokiness and an after taste of vanilla and oranges. He downed the rest of the drink, turned on the desk lamp, and settled down for the night.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Gibbs woke him up.

"DiNozzo, wake up," he said.

"Yes, boss," Tony said instinctively then his senses started to kick into gear. "What is it, Gibbs?"

"MTAC. We got Bahrain on the line. They have some information of Fawad Al-Sistani," said Gibbs.

Tony sat up then stretch the ever soreness out of his muscles and back, as his body was still recovering from the bombing. He grabbed his bush shirt, buttoned it up, then slipped his hiking boots on. Now that he was dressed he followed Gibbs, as he headed back to MTAC.

"Aren't you supposed to be home getting some sleep?" asked Tony.

"I was getting some sleep behind my desk," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said Tony.

When they got to MTAC SAC Caulfield was on the screen. When Tony got within camera range, he smiled to see his ASAC.

"I heard Vance made you SAC and put you in charge of the task force. Does that mean you're not coming home?" he asked.

"Time will tell, sir," said Tony.

"Hellman and Mervyn along with a couple of CIA paramilitary officers have a lead on Al-Sistani. It seems that Fawad has come back to Afghanistan. Intel puts him in the Hindu Kush hanging out with some Taliban, who are planning a resurgence," said Caulfield.

"Hindu Kush in winter is impossible to get around," said Tony.

"Almost impossible," said Caulfield. "10th Mountain can be used, as well as Marine Recon Force."

"How well hidden and fortified are they?" asked Tony.

"Tough to say, Tony. The more we pull out troops the friendly the locals get with the Taliban in hopes of not getting slaughtered. Going after Al-Sistani right now will not be pretty," said Caulfield.

Tony took a deep breath then slowly released it. He didn't want to send American troops in a meat grinder in order to get Al-Sistani, who probably didn't have much information to give them.

"Stand down, sir, unless you guys want get some drones up and bomb the shit of out of Al-Sistani," Tony said.

"Really," said Caulfield.

"Really, chief. I don't want any army or marine deaths on my conscience," said Tony.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," he said. "Chief, keep me abreast of what happens."

"I will," said Caulfield.

The screen went blank Tony stood staring at it for a few moments. Gibbs placed his hand on his right shoulder.

"Good call, DiNozzo. We'll get Ulman," said Gibbs.

"No guarantee that we would have gotten Fawad. It would have cost lives to get him," said Tony. "Hell, Ulman doesn't even trust Fawad."

"Get some more sleep. You could use it," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, I think I'll in here for a while. It's dark, fairly quiet, and these chairs are as comfortable as the cot," said Tony.

"Okay," said Gibbs, "I'll be in the bullpen if you need me."

Toy nodded. He picked out a seat in the theatre seating and sat down. The seat really was as soft and as comfortable as the cot. He slumped back in the chair, out his head back, and closed his eyes. It was time to get another hour or two of sleep. Hopefully, after he works out and showers in the morning, there will be some good news for him. Right now he was facing decisions and waiting. He wanted some more leads and action.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Michael Saeed went to a meeting above a Middle Eastern restaurant. Callen and Hanna were with the FBI in a room across the street from the restaurant. The FBI had a parabolic dish pointed at the windows of the room where the meeting was taking place. Once he cleaned up the ambient sounds, he turned on the speakers, so that Hanna and Callen could hear them.

They were speaking Arabic. Hanna listened and then started to make notes.

"This isn't good, G. They are planning something for Christmas. Suicide bombers and Midnight Masses," said Hanna.

Callen closed his eyes and exhaled.

"We have to contact DiNozzo and tell him about this," said Callen.

"Yeah, I think it's best we take them down now and not wait any longer," said Hanna.

Callen looked at the FBI agent.

"We need to document everyone who is at this meeting," he said.

"Yes, sir," replied the agent.

"I want someone tailing them, also, once they leave the meeting," said Callen.

"I'll go in some re-enforcements," said the agent.

"G, talk to DiNozzo," said Hanna.

"I know," said Callen.

NCISNICS

With Fornell on one side and Gibbs on the other, Tony stood in MTAC waiting for a Skype session from Callen. The technicians worked strengthening the signal. Finally, Callen appeared on the large screen.

"Talk to me, G," said DiNozzo.

"They are planning suicide bombers at Midnight Masses around the city," said Callen.

"Are you keeping an eye on all parties involved?" asked Tony.

"Six potential bombers and each one has an FBI team on their asses. I'd like to bring them in sooner rather than later," said Callen.

"Too soon and we are letting Ullman know that we are onto him," said Fornell.

"The longer we wait the more the chance we lose one of them," said Gibbs.

"Six bombers and who else?" Tony asked Callen.

"Two others. We are following them, too," said Callen.

Tony went silent for a moment. If they took down the Chicago cell it would have little effect on Ullman's plans. He was forever moving forwards. Once he set into motion on plan, he moved on to another. Taking down Chicago cell would have no effect on Ullman, except to piss him off.

"G, take them down," ordered Tony.

Callen smiled, "We have them all in custody in the next six to eight hours."

"Call me once you are ready to start interrogating them," said DiNozzo.

Callen nodded then the screen went dark. Fornell sighed.

"We have to get ahead of Ullman if we are going to catch him," said Fornell.

"We will, Tobias," said Tony.

Fornell turned and headed up aisle. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm stopping him from following Fornell. Tony looked at him.

"You are doing a good job, Tony. Trust your instincts," Gibbs said.

DiNozzo smiled.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Stop each and everyone one of his ops and you stop him."

"I want to do more than stop him. I want him either in Gitmo or dead," said Tony.

"Then trust your instincts," said Gibbs.

He let go of Tony's arm and headed up the aisle. Tony followed him. As they exited, Tony looked down in the bullpen. McGee and Jardine were busy at work, while Ziva had a visitor from the DOD. Tony could see that Ziva wasn't too happy with her boyfriend.

"Can we talk?" asked Joe Stanton.

"I am busy, Joe. We will talk when this is over," she said.

"Ziva, I don't want you made at me."

She looked up at him with her dark eyes boring into his.

"I am not mad; I am disappointed," she said. "Now, I have important work to do. I hope that you do, too."

"I'm here to speak to DiNozzo. It seems someone has let the Secretary of Defense know that I have been difficult and not a team player. I'm here to clear the air with him," said Joe.

"Be careful how you do that. He may think you should just apologize and shut up," said Ziva.

"I'm not the problem here, Ziva. He is an arrogant, son of a bitch, who acts like it is inconvenience that we has to report to anyone," said Joe.

She stood up and glared at Joe.

"You don't get it. I'm starting to think that you never will get it," she said.

Her phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and answered.

"David," she said. "Yes, Gibbs. I understand Gibbs. I'll let them know."

She hung up and smiled then looked over at McGee.

"McGee," she called then she looked over at Jardine, "Jardine."

Both of them looked up from their work.

"We are taking down the Chicago cell. They were going to use suicide bombers on Christmas Eve at Midnight Masses," she smiled.

McGee leaned back in his chair and whistled, "Two cells down. Well done, Tony."

"Are we expected to get intel from them?" asked Jardine.

"Callen and Hanna will be interrogating them," said Ziva then she turned and looked at Joe. "Go and speak to DiNozzo. I think he'll be busy with other things soon."

Joe shook his head and walked away. Ziva sat down. She was angry. She was angry with Joe and with herself for thinking he was the right man for her. What Joe was for her was comfortable. She should know by now that she wanted more than comfortable.

Up in the conference Tony sat with Fornell and Gibbs. They had a round of coffee and reports in front of them. Joe walked into the conference room. All three men looked up at him with the same 'give me a break' expression.

"I'm here to talk to DiNozzo," said Stanton.

"Talk," said Tony.

"Can we do this alone?" asked Stanton.

"No. We are busy. I don't have five minutes to spare," said Tony.

"The Secretary of Defense wanted us to clear the air with each other," said Joe.

"Fine, considered it cleared," said Tony. "Now let me get back to work."

"Listen, I'm trying to be fair here," said Joe.

"Don't be. Be unfair. Tell the SecDef that I'm a jerk and arrogant shit and should be replaced. I don't really care, Mr. Stanton. Until I am relieved of my position as head of this task force," growled Tony.

"I think you are being unfair," said Stanton.

"Stanton, take it from me and leave," said Fornell.

"He's right. Go home and come back when this is over," said Gibbs.

"Do you know that you people are a pain in the ass," said Stanton. "When this is over you'll go back to being the drones you were meant to be."

Unbeknownst to him, Ziva had entered the room with a message from McGee, who didn't want to leave his computer. She stood there and listened to Joe.

"I have a future. There is not one of you that has a future in comparison to me," he stated.

"Dude, I wouldn't want your future," smiled Tony then he looked at Ziva who was standing at the door.

Joe turned and saw it. He immediately knew from the expression of her face that it was over between them. He sighed.

"Mr. Stanton, I believe you should leave now, or I will feel it my duty to escort you out," said Ziva.

"I'm going," he said.

"Good."

Joe Stanton left. The three men looked at the seething Ziva. They knew one of them had to speak but none of them wanted to be the first to speak. Tony took a deep breath and finally spoke up.

"Can I help you, Ziva?" she asked.

She took several calming breaths.

"McGee believes that he has found something important," she said.

"I guess we'll all go see McGee," said Tony.

McGee's fingers worked the keyboard. He had finally found something that would allow Tony to upset the apple cart. With Ziva in the lead they entered the bullpen and stopped at McGee's desk.

"Come on, McGiggles, give me some good news," said Tony.

On the plasma TV McGee brought up a photograph of Daria Malouf, a photo of Ned Marlin, and a bank statement.

"I broke through a Cayman Island bank firewall and I found that two days ago Daria Malouf transferred $250,000 from a Charles Lapine account to the Cayman account of Bed Marlin," said McGee. "We have a link and a recent link."

"David…"

"I'll go with her," Gibbs cut off Tony.

"Okay, Gibbs and David, go get Ned Marlin for questioning," Tony said then he looked at Fornell. "Tobias, have the FBI pick up Daria Malouf and bring her here to NCIS for questioning."

"I'll make a call and have her here in three hours," said Fornell.

Ziva and Gibbs grabbed their overcoats and took off. Tony turned and look at McGee.

"You," he said, "I could kiss you. Well done, McJobwelldone."

NCISNCIS

Ned Marlin sat in Interrogation Room Two, while Daria Malouf was escorted into Interrogation Room One. She was left to stew, as Marlin had been stewing for hours already. Gibbs, Fornell, Vance, Tony, and Ziva stood in the observation room watching Ned Marlin.

"What's the plan break him down first then the woman?" asked Vance.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Director, we are going to put him through the wringer then we are going to see what's left of him and what he has given us and use it against Malouf," said Tony.

"Who goes first?" asked Fornell.

"DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

"Idiot savant time, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Good call," said Gibbs.

Tony exited the observation room. They waited to see him enter the Interrogation Room. Thirty seconds passed and DiNozzo still hadn't entered the room. Two minutes passed and still no DiNozzo. Six minutes passed and again no DiNozzo.

"Where is DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"Just wait," said Gibbs.

Finally, the door opened and Tony walked in with two coffees. He placed one of the tables in front of Marlin and then sat across from him.

"You can't be holding me like this. I have rights. I work for an important Senator. I demand a lawyer," said Marlin.

Tony took out his phone and started to play a game.

"You know these birds really are pissed," said Tony with a grin.

"Did you hear me?" asked Marlin.

"Hitchcock would have loved this game," remarked Tony.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Marlin.

"Sure," said Tony. "You good at this game?"

"I have better things to do," said Marlin.

"Really?" Tony smiled. "I don't."

He went back to playing the game. Marlin started to fidget in his chair.

"I am an important man you can't treat me like this," said Marlin.

"We can treat someone who commits treason anyway we want," Tony said coldly.

"Treason?"

"Yeah. What else do you call someone who takes $250,000 from a terrorist banker? Do the names Daria Malouf and Charles Lapine mean anything to you?" said Tony.

Marlin turned white as a ghost.

"You have no rights. Traitors have no rights. You're not important and Senator Barclay is probably even in more trouble than you because either he knows you are a traitor or he was stupid enough to have one on his staff and not know it," said Trip.

"I…," he started to talk.

"If you say anything it better start with why you took the money and then go from there," said Tony.

In the Observation Room Gibbs and Fornell chuckled.

"I guess this means that DiNozzo won't need us to break him," said Fornell.

"SAC DiNozzo just might have a career in DC," said Vance.

"He is better than I remember," said Ziva.

"He's about the same old DiNozzo to me," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

They stood now in the Observation Room for Interrogation Room One. Vance, Gibbs, and Fornell along with Ziva and now Morse waited on Tony. He walked into the room with a big smile.

"I heard that I missed a show," said Morse.

"Yeah, a real show with popcorn. You want to hear what we have?" asked Tony.

"Why not?"

"Marlin was being paid by Lapine to get Barclay to kill a defense contract for the next generation of drones. It appears that Lapine wanted to kill the production for these drones in the US, but he wanted the plans for them to sell on the open market," said Tony. "On top of that Lapine is funding Ullman because he wants the US to put more money into prevention and personnel."

"Son of bitch. The bastard Lapine is manipulating the whole thing for money," said Morse.

Tony smiled, "Ullman is a true believer, Marlin is greedy, Barclay wants to be president, and Lapine wants to be worth billions."

"Now we know why it does change that we have to stop Ullman," said Vance.

"I know, but we also have to bring Lapine down," said Tony.

He turned and looked at Daria Malouf. She sat in the interrogation room acting as cool as if she was sitting in a park on a Spring day. If they were going to catch Lapin, she was the key.

"What are you thinking, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I was thinking that Daria is necessary to bring Lapine down, but we should put her on ice for now," said Tony.

"What do you want to do with her?" asked Fornell.

"Let me talk to her," said Tony.

He exited the room. Immediately, he appeared in the interrogation room. He sat down across from her.

"Neddie told us everything," smiled Tony.

"Everything?" she smiled back.

"Everything he knows. Now I bet you know more, much more," said Tony. "I bet you know enough to make a deal."

"I depends what you have in mind for a deal," she said.

"So, are you willing to talk and make a deal?" asked Tony.

"I want a hotel room, nice hotel, and a good meal. You can put an ankle tracker on me and post guards wherever you want, but you are going to after Lapine then I want protection and I want comfort," she said.

"So, you'll turn on Lapine?"

"As easy as he'd turn on me. Our relationship is based on money not love. I don't care what happens to him, just as long as I don't end up dead," she said.

"Everything can be arranged," said Tony.

He stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have people to talk to and things to discuss. You can wait for now," he said.

"Ullman bought the makings of a dirty bomb from Lapine. He intends on using it New Year's Eve either in New York City or Washington DC," she said. "He also bought weaponized anthrax. I believe he intended that for LA. Now that I have given you something for free I want something room you."

"What do you expect from us?" asked Tony.

"Hotel room to start. Consider it a gesture of good will," she said.

Tony grinned, "I'll be right back."

He exited and went back into the Observation Room. Vance was already on the phone with the SecNav.

"Yes, sir, we will deal with her," he said then he hung up. He looked at Tony.

"We have cart blanche," said Vance. "Slap an ankle tractor on her and place some guards on her and find her a hotel room."

"I'll make arrangements," said Fornell.

"Good job, DiNozzo. It looks like we have a fighting chance to stop Ullman and then put Lapine out of business," said Vance. "What do you need?"

"I'll be sending Callen and Hanna to California. Gibbs will lead a team here in DC and I'll take a team to NYC. We are getting closer and closer to Christmas, which means New Year's is getting too close," said Tony.

"Let's get these bastards," said Vance, "then we'll work on Lapine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony, Vance, Fornell, and Gibbs found themselves once again in his office gathered around the conference table. Even though things were going well so far, the tension and pressure to succeed were starting to take toll. Each man looked as if the long days and pressure were starting to wear them down.

"Malouf is in a Sheraton with an ankle tracker on and four FBI guards keeping an eye on her. She can call room service, watch cable TV, and use the gym. We have her buttoned down, so we don't have to worry about her now," said Fornell.

"Interrogation?" asked Vance.

"Two specialists will come in to interview her and collect intel," said Fornell.

"Three cities to deal then," said Vance. "How do we stand?"

"Callen and Hanna are headed back to LA. Their Special Ops team will back them as they look for the anthrax. The FBI, LAPD, and CIA are helping them. The CIA thinks they know where the anthrax came from," said Tony.

"Where" asked Vance.

"Syria via Iraq," was the answer.

"I'm sure glad we fight wars to keep this shit out of terrorists' hands," said Fornell.

Gibbs snorted.

"Goddamn it," said Vance. "New York and DC?"

"Gibbs along with his team sans Agent David, but with the Wonder Twins…"

Vance cut him off, "The Wonder Twins?"

"Don't you remember the Wonder Twins on Superfriends, Saturday morning cartoon?" grinned Tony.

"Who are the Wonder Twins?" asked Vance not really following what he was talking about.

"Jayna and Zan," answered Tony.

Vance rolled his eyes and then demanded, "Who are the Wonder Twins you are talking about?"

"Malachi and Liat, Mossad's best and brightest," said Tony.

"Okay, they are on Gibbs' team along with McGee, Jardine, and the FBI," said Vance.

"We'll handle DC," said Gibbs.

"New York team?" asked Vance.

"The New York team will be Morse, David, Borin, and me along with the FBI and NYPD," said Tony.

"When will you be leaving?" asked Vance.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Tony. "I want Fornell to be in MTAC acting as the conduit we all go through. He'll be our HUB and have the best overview of what's happening and what assets need to be sent where."

"I'd rather be in the field," said Fornell.

"I know, Tobias, but it's either you or me and nothing or no one is stopping me from going to New York. You know that this is personal between me and Ullman. He wants me and I want him," said Tony.

"Don't make it too personal, DiNozzo. I need your head clear and your thinking sharp," said Vance.

"I'll be in MTAC," growled Fornell.

"Okay, inform your teams what is going to happen and then good hunting," said Vance.

"Thanks, sir," said Tony.

"Thank you, Director."

"Leon," said Gibbs.

Tony, Gibbs, and Fornell stood up and marcher out of the office.

NCISNCIS

Callen and Hanna had their team meet them in ops where Hetty already had Nell and Eric working. They were tracking a shipment of cars from Italy that came in two months ago. According to the CIA the anthrax was hidden in a car's bumper. Deeks and Kensi greeted Callen and Hanna.

"Hey, the dynamic duo is back," said Deeks.

"What have we got, Hetty?" asked Callen.

"Eric," she said.

"Three car dealers got delivers of these cars. One in Anaheim, one in Inland Empire, and one in the Valley," Eric said.

Nell took over for him when she brought a tape of two middle eastern men stealing a car out of the car lot.

"A Fiat was stolen from the dealer in the Valley. These are the men, who stole it," said Nell.

Eric brought up better images of the men and their IDs. He also brought up the CCTV feed showing them stealing the car.

"Their names are Eric Sultan and Karim Bin Abdul. They live in the San Fernando Valley. I have their address, or I should say I have Sultan's address. Nothing comes up for Karim Bin Abdul," said Eric.

"They won't be there. By now they are onto the next stage, but it will be a start," said Callen.

"These bastards are well run. This Ullman is a master planner," said Hanna. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sultan and Bin Abdul are even dead, especially if their role is done."

"Kens, Deeks, check out their address. If you get anything, call," said Callen.

Kensi and Deeks took off without another word. Hetty turned and looked at Callen and Hanna.

"Gentlemen, I suspect you are tired. You have been busy lately and doing an excellent job. It is time to get some rest," she said.

"No time to rest," said Callen.

"No rest leads to mistakes," she said. "Take a few hours to sleep and relax. We will bother if something important comes up."

Callen was about to argue when Hanna placed one of his hands on his shoulder.

"No use in arguing, G."

"I guess you are, Sam." Callen agreed.

NCISNCIS

The weather in New York was a combination of rain and snow, sleet. This cast a grey pall over the citizen. Tony and Morse entered their Midtown Hilton hotel room. They dropped their stuff then Morse collapsed on the bed, while Tony started to make phone calls. As he made the calls, there was a knock on the door. Morse answered it. Ziva and Borin were there. Both women wore jeans, shirt sweaters, and overcoats. They were ready for work.

"Come in, ladies," said Morse.

Morse was still in the clothes he wore on the plane, which was cargo pants, safari shirt, and leather jacket. Tony was dressed similarly.

"He's on the phone again," said Borin.

"All the way on the plane and now before he even unpacks," said Ziva.

"He takes his job seriously," Morse said.

Tony hung up his smartphone; put it in his back pocket, and then he ran his hands over his face.

"Homeland Security has vans in DC and New York with sniffers sampling the air for radiological and radiation. If they pick up anything they will let us know and we can follow the trail," he said.

"If they don't pick up anything, what does that mean?" Morse asked.

"Then he isn't in the city yet with the bomb. He is somewhere close by with his bomb maker," said Tony.

"Have we picked up anything on Nazar yet? TSA or has some agency catch a glimpse of him yet?" asked Borin.

Tony looked at the red haired woman and shrugged.

"Not yet. I'm still hoping on that one," said Tony

"We get anymore intel yet from the CIA?" asked Borin.

"No," Tony replied. "The FBI will be here in twenty, give or take five minutes. I want Morse and Borin to join them downtown drawing up search plans. We can't be passive on this, so I want you to start arranging surveillances of suspected terrorists and raiding spots the FBI think cell work out of. We might as well disrupt as much as we can."

"Boo, hiss," said Morse. "I don't want to play with the FBI. They're boring."

Tony gave him a glare which made him Morse smile.

"Ziva and I will check our local contacts and I'll talk to the NYPD," said Tony.

Morse looked over at Ziva and said, "Make sure you don't let him out of your sight. Ullman wants him dead and he has a way of getting into trouble."

"I have his six," she said then she looked over at Tony and gave him a teasing smile.

"We'll meet back here, right?" said Borin.

"Eventually," said Tony.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs sent Malachi and Liat out to work their local contacts in DC. He knew that they had plenty of local contacts and through the embassy they'd have even more. Getting intel from other foreign agencies would be appreciated. He hated being in the dark.

While the Mossad Wonder Twins worked their connections, he had Abby, Moss, and McGee hacking into important CCTV areas of DC and facial recognition software searching for a match for Nazar. Find Nazar and you would know which city the damned dirty bomb was going to be used in. He also had Fornell running facial recognition software at the airports, train station, and even bus station. Jardine was working closely with every intel source looking for hints and clues as to what Ullman had in store for DC.

With fresh cups of coffee in both hands he headed into MTAC, where Fornell was acting as the hub for all the ops. He let himself into MTAC then h walked down and handed Fornell a cup of coffee. Fornell gave him a knowing smirk. He knew how much Gibbs hated waited for a clue to work. The man wanted to be in the field hunting down either a clue or suspect.

"Thanks," Fornell said then he sampled the coffee. "Good coffee."

"Only the best, Tobias," said Gibbs then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Things are too quiet, Jethro."

"I know, Tobias. It reminds me of my least favorite part of being a sniper – waiting."

Fornell sipped his coffee then chuckled.

"You worried?"

"Should I be?" asked Gibbs.

"There's a lot of moving parts out there right now. LA has to track down anthrax, either NYC or DC is getting a dirty bomb, and who knows what the loser of the dirty bomb lottery gets," said Tobias.

"We have good people out there doing their jobs, Tobias," said Gibbs. "All we have to do us is trust that they do the right thing."

"I hope you're right, Jethro."

Fornell took another sip of his coffee then he looked at Gibbs.

"Good to have your boy back and working with you?" he asked.

"My boy?"

"DiNutso," said Fornell.

"He is his own man, Tobias. He's not my boy."

"Sure, Jethro, sure."

Fornell knew not to argue with Gibbs. It would be like arguing with a barn door. No matter how persuasive you were the barn door would remain a barn door, but he knew that Gibbs liked having DiNozzo back.

NCISNCIS

Ziva followed along with Tony to One Police Plaza, where Tony met with the commissioner as well as the head of the anti-terrorism group. The NYPD was less than thrilled that they were getting such short notice on a potential terrorist act in their city. He explained the situation to them in detail, as well as what the risk was for New Year's Eve. The mention of a dirty bomb turned their faces white. It was a less than happy group of police officers that Tony and Ziva left behind. They got into their borrowed NCIS New York office car. Tony drove, as Ziva got on her smartphone and made calls.

She talked away in Hebrew. Tony listened to her conversations as she attempted to get some intel from her local contacts. The last conversation was in German.

"I know you got nothing with all the calls. I'm not sure of the last one, though," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"I understood the Hebrew conversations," he smiled. "I speak Hebrew, some, Pashtun, Arabic, and understand some Turkish."

"I forget you spent the last three years in the Middle East," she said.

"Yeah, good old Tony is gone. I've spent my time working my ass off and learning," he said. "I always thought Gibbs would be able to get me home, but Vance wanted me to swim on my own. His reasoning was that if I swam and succeeded he'd have another Gibbs. Well, he got what he wanted."

"You are not like Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Ducky always used to say that he and I were a lot alike. I didn't see it until recently. I've become about the job and the job only. Yeah, Gibbs has turned his team into his family, and I've Morse, a fun loving recon marine."

He smiled. Ziva noticed it was a sad smile.

"Now, the last call was in German, which I don't speak so I have no idea if you got good news or bad news. Did that contact have anything for you?"

Ziva looked at Tony and realized how great a price he had paid the last few years. He was always in search of family and when Gibbs couldn't bring him back, he lost his family. He had hardened himself because of that.

"My contact is with the BND. He said that chatter was increasing. Terrorists were saying that something big was coming," she said.

"Yeah, anthrax, a dirty bomb, and something in DC – yeah something really big is coming," he said.

Ziva nodded in agreement. They had the mother of all New Year's Eves coming up unless they stopped it.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat."

"Then let's eat," he said. "We can eat and brainstorm. Sound good?"

"I won't say no."

NCISNCIS

Deeks and Kensi arrived at the apartment building. It was a quiet little neighborhood. Parking the car, they got out and made their way to the apartment. When they got there the door was unlocked, so they drew their weapons and entered the apartment. Checking the rooms they found the body of Sultan in his kitchen. He'd been shot in the back of the head, so he brains were now on all over the refrigerator.

There was no sign of his partner. Karim Bin Abdul was in the wind. A search of the apartment told them that Abdul had packed a bag and left. They also found the paperwork showing that he had recently bought a car. It was a blue 2010 Kia Optima.

"Eric," Deeks called him on his smartphone. "Karim Bin Abdul recently bought a blue Kia Optima. It probably has false plates on it."

"Bolo?" he asked.

"Yeah. And see if you can get a picture of him in it with the plates. There are a few CCTVs around here. Let's hope he passed one of them," he said.

"I'll try," said Eric.

Deeks hung up and looked at his partner.

"At least it something," she said.

"Yeah, something," he said.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs was like an animal stalking prey, except he wasn't sure what the prey was. Everyone was tasked with some job, but they still hadn't got anything yet. He needed a lead, even the smallest lead, so that he could run it down and work it. Everyone made mistakes. They just had to find the mistake.

He stood up and looked at McGee.

"I'm going to get a coffee," he declared.

"Okay, Boss," said McGee.

"Call me if you get anything," he said.

Grabbing his overcoat, he headed off leaving McGee and Jardine.

"He's definitely not in a good mood," she said.

"I know," McGee agreed.

"You getting anything?"

"Not so far," answered McGee.

Jardine sighed then said, "We are getting nowhere fast."

"Keep working, Nikki. We will come up with something," said McGee.

Before he could get back to work, McGee heard the elevator ding and within seconds a bouncing Abby was standing in front of his desk. McGee smiled and sat back in his chair.

"What is it, Abs?" he asked.

"We got a hit on Nazar," she smiled.

McGee felt his adrenaline kick in. They finally had something.

"Okay, Abs, where is he?" he asked.

"At Ronald Reagan airport. Two days ago," she said then she moved from in front of his desk to behind it. "Let me use your computer."

He stood up and got out of the way. Abby brought up a photo of Nazar at a terminal.

"Tell me more, Abs," said McGee.

"The terminal handles shuttles to New York," she smiled. "He went to New York."

"Which means he did what he had to do here and now he's in New York somewhere building a bomb," growled McGee.

Abby came up beside him and McGee leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Well done, Abs," he said. "I have to let Gibbs and Tony know about this."

"Gibbs is going to want us to backtrack Nazar to where he was staying in DC," said Abs.

"Can you do that?" asked McGee.

"Already started, Timmy," smiled Abby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Liat and Malachi showed up at the bullpen looking like a couple cats that ate more than one canary. Gibbs, McGee, and Jardine were working on the information that Abby supplied them. She was able to track Nazar to Columbia Heights near Howard University. It was there that they lost him.

"Agent Gibbs, you looked upset," said Malachi.

"Do you have anything, Officer Ben Gideon?" asked Gibbs.

Malachi looked at Liat with a devious smile. She grinned.

"We have the safe house for Ullman's people in this area. It is in Baltimore, a neighborhood called Pigtown," he said.

Gibbs looked at Malachi with suspicion.

"How did you get this information?" asked Gibbs.

"An associate of Ullman's was recently captured by a Kidon unit," said Liat.

"The information is fresh. We have at least twenty-four hours before the safe house is blown," said Malachi.

"McGee, Jardine, gear up," Gibbs stood up.

He stared at Tony's Mossad twins. They both attempted to look innocent.

"I want Nazar taken alive if possible," Gibbs said to them.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs," said Malachi.

"I don't want an international incident," said Gibbs.

"We are not here," said Malachi.

"We police our brass," smiled Liat.

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Follow my lead and orders."

"Of course," said Malachi.

NCISNCIS

Eric and Nell traced every blue Kia Optima in the area of the murder of Sultan. Karim Bin Abdul was in one of them. Using ATM cams, red light cams, and CCTV they finally got a shot of Karim in a blue Optima and a shot of the license plate. It was stolen license plate.

"What do you have for us, Hetty?" Sam Hanna asked as he entered ops with Callen behind him.

"Eric," she said.

Eric brought the photo of Karim in the car and then another shot of the car's license place.

"Did you put out a BOLO?" asked Callen.

"Done," said Nell.

"Now, all we need to do is be patient," said Hetty.

"If you say so," said Sam.

"I'd feel better if we had a location for him already," said Callen. "There is no telling if he's in the final destination or not."

"Patience, Mr. Callen, patience," said Hetty. "Time is not working against us just yet. We shall find Karim Bin Abdul and when we do we will be one step closer to the anthrax."

"I'll call in Kens and Deeks. We might as well be ready to act on short notice," said Sam.

"I'll let DC know how things are going," said Callen.

"And I shall return to my desk. Although these are harrowing times we are living under, there is still paperwork to be done and reports read and filed," said Hetty.

Hetty exited ops. Sam looked at Callen.

"She is a scary little woman," he said.

"I know," smiled Callen.

NCISNCIS

Tony was pacing the hotel room with the smartphone to his ear and Borin, Morse, and Ziva watching him. He shook his head once or twice and spoke in such a low tone they couldn't hear what he was saying. Tony hung up but did not look at them at first instead he looked out the window at Avenue of the Americas. Morse threw a pillow at him.

"Earth to DiNozzo," said Morse.

Tony looked over at him, "Not funny, Jimmy."

"What have you got, DiNozzo?" asked Borin.

"DC has a trace on a safe house in Baltimore and LA is running down a car that might lead them somewhere," said Tony.

"Safe house? With who?" asked Ziva.

"Possible Nazar."

"Finally, that mother fuc…," Morse started.

"Jimmy," Tony warned him.

"I was just going to say that we finally have a line on that cold blooded murdering bastard," said Morse.

"Eloquently put," said Ziva.

"Thank you," smiled Morse.

Tony's smartphone rang again. He looked at the number it was his father. He rolled his eyes then answered it.

"Yeah, dad."

"_Junior, I called Bahrain and they told me you were in DC and then they an Agent Fornell told me you were in New York_," said Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

"I know where I am, Dad," said Tony.

"_I'm in the Middle East visiting Al and I wanted to get together with you_," said Senior.

"Well, that impossible now, isn't it, Senior?" asked Tony.

"_Now, Junior don't be a smart ass with me. I needed to talk to you about the Long Island home. I think it is finally time to sell it_," said Senior.

"That's your call, dad," said Tony.

"_I want your input on it. Your mother loved that place_," said Senior.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Tony.

"_I'd like you to check it out. I haven't seen it in years. I pay a caretaker to check up on it and keep it from becoming a haunted house. Since you are in New York I thought you would check what condition it is in for me. Can you do that for me, son?_" asked Senior.

He was finally selling the family home. Tony sighed. That was the last bits of his mothers.

"I check it out when I can," said Tony.

"_Thanks, Junior. If it needs a good cleaning maybe I can convince the realtor to keep up the cost of that_," said Senior.

"I'll be talking to you," Tony said then hung up.

"Daddy dearest," said Morse.

Tony nodded yes then he looked at his crew.

"We have nothing to go on yet. I'm going to be waiting on phone calls and I think I'll do that in the bar downstairs in the lobby. You guys can get food and relax. I'll call if I need you," said Tony.

"I can join you, Boss," said Morse.

"No need," said Tony.

He grabbed his Glock and hooked it to his hip then put on his leather jacket and exited the hotel room. More shook his head.

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior has a damned negative effect on his son," said Morse.

"Should you check up on him?" asked Borin.

"Nay. He'd be pissed with me," said Morse.

Ziva grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Morse asked.

"To have a drink with Tony."

"He won't be happy about it," said Morse.

"Too bad," she smiled and left the room.

"Those two have some issues to work out," said Borin.

"Yeah, I know," Morse agreed then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "So do you want to make out?"

Borin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you making a pass at me?"

"Yeah," he said.

"That's unprofessional, Agent Morse," she said.

"I know, but I thought we might end up dead trying to stop this mad man and you're kind of hot," said Morse.

"I'm kind of hot?"

"Okay, I find you extremely hot," said Morse.

She got up and walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights.

"Move over," she said.

NCISNCIS

Tony sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. When it came he dropped a twenty dollar bill on the bar and then took a sip. The bartender picked up the twenty and then brought him change. Tony left it on the bar.

"You drink alone," said Ziva, as she sat down beside him.

"Sometimes," he replied.

Ziva motioned the bartender over.

"I will have a gin and tonic," she said.

Tony pushed the change forward, "Keep the change."

The bartender grabbed the money then went to make Ziva her drink.

"I can pay for my own," she said.

He took a sip of his drink and didn't respond.

"You don't have to become like Gibbs," she said.

"I'm not Gibbs. I'm me," he said.

"I thought…," she stopped herself. He was in one of his prickly moods and knew not to push it too far with him.

Tony took another sip then looked at her out of the corner of the eye.

"What did your father want?" she asked.

"He's selling the old homestead. He wants me to check it out for him to make sure that it's not in too run down condition. Good old dad," said Tony.

"We can check it out together."

"We are here for a reason," said Tony.

"Yes, but if we have nothing to go on we can spend a couple hours away from the hunt," she said.

Her drink came. The bartender placed it down in front of her then left. Ziva took a sip.

"I'll think about it," said Tony.

"I missed having drinks with you," she said.

"Really," he said sounding as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes, really."

"Well, I missed you," he said then took a sip of his drink, "at first. After a while I got used to being alone. Luckily, I've had a lot of experience at it from when I was a kid after my mother died. Being alone isn't so bad."

Ziva sipped her drink. He didn't sound as if she was feeling sorry for himself, only that this was the way it was for him. Tony almost sounded as if was now Mossad. He had a somewhat fatalist view.

"You still have family and friends in DC, Tony. You know that," she said.

"And which are you, Ziva, family or friends?" he asked.

"I am a friend," she said the added, "and more than a friend. I haven't forgotten the night we spent to together."

He looked at her and smiled. It was a genuine smile, which made her heart beat faster.

"I can't forget that," he said, "but I should. Someone like you deserves a hell of a lot better than someone like me, Zi."

"Maybe what I deserve is you," she said.

Tony stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe we can go out to South Hampton tomorrow," he said then walked away.

Ziva watched him walk away with a feeling of hope that maybe he needed saving and she could save him.

NCISNCIS

They parked a few blocks away from the safe house. Gibbs, McGee, and Jardine wore vests, NCIS windbreakers, and ball caps. Malachi and Liat were dressed all in black without body armor. Gibbs looked at them.

"We have spare vests," he said.

"We don't need them," Liat.

"Agent Gibbs, Liat and I will be fine. Allow us the honor of going in through the backdoor," said Malachi.

Gibbs looked at McGee and Jardine. If he had Tony and Ziva with him, he'd tell Malachi and Liat to get behind them and shut up, but he needed them.

"Take the back as quietly as possible," said Gibbs. "I'll give you five minutes. We'll go in through the front."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"Remember, Nazar needs to be alive if at all possible," said Gibbs.

"I understand," said Malachi.

"Go."

Malachi and Liat headed off. Gibbs looked at Jardine and McGee.

"Jardine, take the shotgun. You come up the rear," said Gibbs.

"Yes, sir," she said then went and got the shotgun.

Gibbs looked into McGee's eyes and said, "McGee, you have my six and I have yours. We both have Jardine's."

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs looked at his watch and shook his head then said, "We better get going before the Mossad twins have all the fun."

Gibbs, McGee, and Jardine moved forward to the house. They reached the front door. McGee rang the bell and Gibbs readied himself to go through the door. They heard a commotion on the other side of the door then gunfire. Gibbs kicked open the door and he, McGee, and Jardine rush into the house with weapons ready.

There was more gunfire. Gibbs entered a room to be presented with a man with a rifle. He took him took with three shots.

"Jardine guard the front door. McGee, sweep the first floor. I'm going upstairs," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs went into the hallway and headed up the stairs. He reached the second floor to find three dead bodies lying in the hallway. There was another flight up. He headed up the stairs.

There was more gunfire. He rushed to the third floor where there were more dead bodies. Form a room he heard screaming. Gibbs entered the room with his gun ready to fire to find Liat and Malachi in a room with two more dead bodies and a living Nazar.

"You two work efficiently," said Gibbs.

"They were not professionals," said Malachi.

Liat smiled at him.

"Agent Gibbs, you intend on taking him in and interrogating him. I can guarantee that you will get nothing from him. He knows you won't kill or torture him. He knows the worst thing you can do is send him to Gitmo where it is warm and he'll be well fed," said Malachi.

Gibbs looked at Nazar. He was a medium height and weight with a face that looked as if he feared no one or nothing. Too many interrogation and too many men had been cracked by him not to know when he was seeing a man who wasn't going to be cracked without some real coercion.

"Get to the point," said Gibbs.

"Give me and Liat fifteen minutes and we will have all the information you need," said Malachi.

Gibbs didn't answer but turned around and headed to the door. He stopped at the door and said, "We'll sweep the house to see if anyone is alive."

Gibbs opened the door exited it. By the time he started down the stairs, he heard Nazar screaming for his life.

NCISNCIS

Callen was seated at his desk with Sam seated across from him at his desk. Patience was what Hetty preached so they were practicing it. Kens and Deeks were up in ops along with Eric and Nell. Callen's sour mood made them rather watch the computer geeks play with their computers.

"G, something will turn up," said Sam.

"We should be out there looking."

"The FBI, CBI, and LAPD are doing that. We need a real lead," said Sam.

"I know. I'm waiting for something."

"It's a shame that Nazar knew nothing about the anthrax job. He gave them the suicide car bomb plot in DC and told them that he built a dirty bomb for Ullman in Queens then he went to DC and Ullman took off to wait for New Year's Eve. They are taking down the DC cell tomorrow. That will leave us with New York and our anthrax," said Sam.

"The best for last," said Callen.

Deeks and Kens came running down the steps and into their bullpen area drawing Hetty out of her area. They both look excited.

"We got a hit on Karim's car," said Deeks.

"Yeah, it's in Long Beach, parked outside a house," said Kens.

"We need at least two FBI SWAT teams plus your team Mr. Callen. Get yourselves ready. I believe you finally have something go on," said Hetty.

Callen grinned, "If the anthrax is at the house, it will be ours before midnight tomorrow."

"I'll call the FBI," said Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Long Beach house was surrounded by the SWAT teams wearing gas masks just in case of anthrax being released in the air. They had watched the house for the last twenty-fours, making note of who came and who went until they were sure the house was full with the members of the cell. Now it was noon and all teams were ready for the takedown. On standby was a hazmat team and Callen, Hanna, Kensi, Deeks. They hung back and watched as the SWAT teams made their move.

First, they fired smoke grenades through the windows into the house then they followed it up by a quick forced entry. They didn't want to give anyone the time to release the anthrax. Callen listened as he heard automatic gunfire. After the long bursts, he heard several short bursts of fire and then it went silent. Soon two SWAT came out of the house two metal canisters apiece. They placed them down on the ground and called the hazmat team over then the leader walked over to Callen.

"Four canisters of weaponized anthrax, Agent Callen. That is some nasty shit. We'll be disposing of them," said the SWAT leader.

"That's your call," said Callen.

"The sooner we destroy that stuff the better. I don't like having this shit around."

"Anyone left alive in there?" asked Sam.

"Nope," answered the SWAT leader. "They decided to resist and my men weren't in the mood to be resisted."

"Too bad," said Hanna, "I would have loved to have gotten some intel on the boss of this op from one or two of them."

"Don't worry, Sam, the box that Saleem Ullman put himself in is getting smaller and smaller and pretty soon be a coffin," said Callen.

NCISNCIS

Fornell stood in MTAC along with Gibbs. Both men were in the well of MTAC standing in front of the big screen. On the screen Skyping them was Tony. Tony was playing around with it trying to get the connection perfect. Finally, he spoke up.

"It's moments like this that I miss Probie the most," said Trip.

"Are you saying that is all McGee is good for, DiNozzo?" smiled Gibbs.

"I'd never say that," said Trip.

"You ready to begin this mission," said Fornell.

"Okay, how did the op in Southern California go?" asked Tony.

"Callen has the anthrax," said Fornell. "Four canisters. The FBI SWAT teams took out the cell."

"Okay, LA is secure, Nazar gave up information on DC, so we are sitting pretty right now, except for New York," said Tony.

"We are setting up four raids in order to take down the cell and take into custody the suicide cars. Bomb squads will be part of the raids when they go down," said Fornell. "Chicago, Boston, LA, and DC will be safe. That only leaves New York still in danger."

"We know that the dirty bomb is real, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Nazar described in depth how he made the bomb and scientists said his design would work."

"He also told us that it isn't in New York City and won't be in the city until New Year's Eve. He is keeping it safe somewhere," said Tony.

"DiNutso, Nazar is in transit to Israel. Malachi and Liat have him. They will be doing more interrogations of him. If they come up with any information they said it will be ours," said Fornell.

"How did you convince the White House and DOD to let Nazar go?" asked Tony.

"Vance cleared it. It didn't take much convincing, either. Trust me when I say that it was easier to let Nazar go to Israel than to keep him here. He'd become a political time bomb if he stayed here," said Fornell.

"You'll have to tell me about it someday," said Tony.

"Over drinks," said Fornell.

"Yeah, lots of drinks."

"And steaks at my place," added Gibbs.

Tony grinned.

"Tell me when everything is over in DC. It will be good to know that we have been able to deal most of Ullman's plots so far," said Tony.

"Gibbs will have the four locations cleaned up by later tonight. He'll let you know when it is done," said Fornell.

"Keep your head on the swivel, Gibbs," Tony said.

Gibbs smiled, "Same to you."

Tony closed the laptop cutting off the transmission. Fornell looked at Gibbs and chuckled.

"He reminds me of someone," said Fornell.

"We need to get him something to go on soon before they are working the streets New Year's Eve looking for a dirty bomb to go off," said Gibbs.

"I don't think Nazar can help us," said Fornell.

"I agree."

"You ready for tonight?" asked Fornell.

"I'm always ready, Tobias."

NCISNCIS

Tony looked at Morse, who was lying on the bed fully clothed. He looked completely relaxed and content.

"Comfortable?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I am."

"You do realize that we are supposed to be hunting down a terrorist with a dirty bomb," said Tony.

"He is going to strike on New Year's Eve and we are still six days away from Christmas. I think I lounge for a few minutes," said Morse.

Tony stared at him for a few minutes. He could always count for Morse to stay cool under fire, but there was something more here. Morse looked content, and he only looked this content after he had good sex.

"Is there something you want to tell me," said Tony.

"Yeah, life isn't as bad you make it out to be," said Morse.

Tony shook his head.

"Listen, I'm frustrated and tense, so I'm going to go do something banal today in order to clear my mind. My father wants me to check the old house, so I'm going to check it out like he wants me to," said Tony.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Morse.

"No, Jimmy, you stick around here. Keep in contact with the FBI and Fornell," said Tony.

"You have to take someone with you," said Morse.

"I'll take Ziva."

"Ohhh, Ziva, uh?" Morse teased him.

"She'll get me out to the Hamptons in half the time the way she drives," said Tony.

"Uh huh," said Morse.

"Just do something productive while I'm gone, okay?" he asked.

"Sure, boss," said Morse.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs had Jardine and McGee work with him in MTAC along with Fornell. The screen was split into four segments, four different locations. They had the POV of a camera on a helmet. Vance entered MTAC and walked down to the well of the secured room and joined Fornell and Gibbs.

"So far we are getting kudos from the White House and DOD," said Vance.

"So far we haven't had a major fuck up," said Fornell.

"They expected a higher body count of citizens by now," said Vance.

"Glad we could surprise them," said Gibbs, who then looked at McGee.

McGee was seated with the technicians.

"Toss me a headset," said Gibbs.

McGee tossed him a headset. Gibbs out it on and turned back to the screen. He gave McGee the thumbs up.

"Gentlemen," Gibbs spoke into the mouth piece of the headset, "we have a go."

It was then that the van doors opened and the SWAT teams emptied out. Gibbs watched. His eyes went from scene, as the men emptied out and began their operations in four different locations in the city.

"This is why I prefer field work because watching gives me ulcers," said Fornell.

Vance smiled. Gibbs stoically watched. The men entered a building, an apartment building, a house, and an empty factory. The gunfire began. Vance tensed up and made fists, while Fornell tended to shift his shoulders as if he was there and dodging gunfire. Gibbs stood there and watched.

From the apartment building, the leader spoke into his radio, "Location secure, vehicle secure."

"Well done," said Gibbs.

Next, came the team from house. The leader spoke into the radio, "Secure and we have the vehicle. Bomb squad is starting to work on it."

"Well done," said Gibbs.

The empty factory was next. The team leader spoke into the radio, "We have the location secure. Bomb squad is moving in on the vehicle."

"Well done," said Gibbs.

At the last location the firefight was ending. A final burst of gunfire and return fire and it was over. The team leader came over the radio.

"Mission accomplished, vehicle secured," he said.

"Well done," said Gibbs then he spoke to all of them. "Causalities?"

The answers came.

"One, thigh wound."

"None."

"Two, minor injuries."

"None."

Gibbs took off the headset and smiled.

"Well, Leon, you have more kudos to collect from the White House and DOD," said Gibbs.

"DiNozzo stops New York and he is going to be able to write his own ticket," said Vance.

"Hell, he can be my number two at the FBI," smiled Fornell.

"He's NCIS," said Gibbs.

"He's whatever he wants to be after this," said Vance.

"He's NCIS," Gibbs stated again.

NCISNCIS

Ziva stopped in front of a coffee shop in an idyllic town square. It was a cold grey day out, so they decided to stop for coffee and a sandwich before driving over to his family home. They got out of the car and entered the coffee shop. Instead of sitting at a booth, they chose to sit at the counter.

Ziva undid her overcoat and took off her scarf, while Tony took off his leather jacket. They sat on the stools. The older waitress behind the counter came over to him. She placed menus in front of them.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Two, please," said Ziva.

She opened the menu and checked it out. It was a hometown place that offered everything from chicken salad sandwich to hamburger or meatloaf with mashed potatoes and glazed carrots. She looked over at Tony, who already placed the menu on the counter.

"You know what you want?" she asked him.

"Yup."

The waitress came over with their coffees, cream, and sugar.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"A Rueben with French fries," said Tony.

"And you, honey?" she asked.

Ziva smiled, "I'll have a chicken salad on rye."

"Okay."

The waitress grabbed their menus and walked away to place their orders.

"Did you used to come here?" Ziva asked him.

"When I was a kid," he answered.

"Ah," she smiled.

"My mother would take me here for a sandwich and a milkshake," he said.

"Chocolate milkshake?"

"No, strawberry milkshake," he smiled from the memories, but the smile faded. "I have been here in thirty odd years. It hasn't changed much, though."

"When was the last time you were home?" she asked him.

"Ten or twelve years ago," he answered. "I had inherited a few of my mother's things like the grand piano. I had them sent to my place in DC."

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"In storage. When I leave the Middle East for good I'll get them out of storage and start another home," he said.

"I'd like to hear you play the piano," Ziva said.

"I haven't played in years," said Tony.

"Would you play for me?"

"I might," he said then smiled.

Before she could remark, Tony changed the subject.

"Of course, I don't know where I'll be after this. Morse and I will probably be back in Bahrain," said Tony.

"Do you like it there?" asked Ziva.

"It's… hot," smiled Tony.

"Well, I like hot. I was born and raised in Israel," she smiled in return.

"Well, I was born out here on Long Island. I like four reasons."

"So come back to DC," she said.

"I don't know if I belong there anymore," replied Tony.

"Why?"

The waitress came with their sandwiches. She placed them down in front of them.

"Enjoy," she said then walked away.

Tony picked up his Rueben and took a bite. Yes, it was tough to get a good Rueben in Bahrain. Ziva sampled her chicken salad.

"This is very good," she said.

"Yeah, it always had good food. Family owed place. Grandfather handed it down to son and now son to daughter," he told her.

"That is very nice, but you aren't going to avoid my question," she said. "Why don't you belong in DC anymore?"

He put his sandwich down then picked up the ketchup bottle and poured some ketchup on his fries. After he put the ketchup bottle down, he picked one of his fries and ate it.

"Answer me, Tony," Ziva said.

"Okay," he said. "When I see you, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky, I see a family. I'm not part of that family any longer."

"Even if we think you are still part of the family," she said.

"Yeah, even if you still feel that I am," he said. "Ziva, it might not make sense, but I'm not sure I want to be part of that family again. It let me down and I'm not great at giving second chances, except for Senior and I have no choice with him. He's my father."

Ziva placed her hand on top of his hand. He felt the warmth of her hand and it sparked something inside of him.

"I want you back here," she said. "I have missed you."

He smiled, "Thanks, Zi."

His smartphone rang. Tony took it out and answered it.

"DiNozzo," he answered it.

"_DC cell is down and vehicles in custody and being defused by bomb squads_," said Gibbs.

"We are almost home," said Tony.

"_Just the dirty bomb and Ullman_," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

Tony hung up and put away his smartphone.

"DC is safe now," said Tony.

"Excellent," said Ziva.

"Let's eat and go," he said.

Ziva nodded. She could see that his mind was now on Ullman and bringing him down. Later, maybe when this was over, she would try again. She wanted them to be friends again and maybe even more than friends.

NCISNCIS

Tony grew up in a mansion with gate and high walls. It was estate, one of those estate that when sold Senior would be flush with money for a few years after paying all his debts. Ziva was impressed by the estate as they drove up to it. Tony was quiet.

The car reached the front gate and Tony noticed that the gate wasn't locked. A groundskeeper was supposed to be keeping this locked up. Tony's gut kicked in.

"Ziva stop," he said.

She stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know."

He reached into the glove compartment and took out the binoculars. Putting them up to his face, he started to search the grounds. He saw a Middle Eastern looking man smoking a cigarette by the living room French doors.

"I should have known it," said Tony.

"What is it?"

"Ullman hates me. I mean he really hates me. I've been a thorn in his side for three years, so why would he research me and find out about my empty family home," he said.

"Ullman is here," she said.

"Yes," he said.

She took out her gun and checked the clip.

"Put it away, Ziva. We are doing this the smart way," he said.

"We'll call in the FBI and SWAT teams," she said.

"No, I am not giving that bastard a chance to blow up my mother's home with a dirty bomb. I am driving the car onto the ground and I'm going to be taken captive. Ullman is meticulous. He'll spend days questioning me for every bit of intel he can get from me. You walk down the road until you are out of sight then call Morse to pick up. After Morse you call Gibbs. Tell him that I need a quiet and deadly extraction. He'll put one together."

"Tony, I can't let you do this," she said.

"You have no choice, Agent David," he smiled. "I'm in charge."

"Tony! Don't be a heroic idiot!"

"He won't kill right away. You have at least 48 hours," said Tony. "Get Gibbs."

Impulsively, Ziva lunged forward and kissed Tony. It was a long passionate kiss which Tony participated in it. When she broke away from Tony, she wanted more and she could tell he wanted more.

"Don't take too long, sweet cheeks," he said.

"I won't, furry butt," she replied.

Ziva got out of the car and started down the roadway. Tony got out and then got into the driver's seat. After taking a few deep breaths, he started the car and pushed open the gate and headed towards the house.

"You are definitely a heroic idiot, DiNozzo," he said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tony always said that Saleem Ullman was smart. After waking into the midst of ten terrorists and Ullman, Tony had the shit beat out of him immediately. He expected no less. Ullman hated him. Unfortunately, when he woke up, he remembered that Ullman's Yale education was well earned. They were no longer at his old home, but had moved to another empty for the winter estate on Long Island. Now he had his arms tied behind his back and was on his knees in an empty living room, as Ullman talked.

"I will get started question you when I'm done playing with you and when my little serum is complete. I've experimented over the years with improving a truth serum. You see there is one thing to take away inhibitions or filters, but my serum adds the benefit of pain if you try to spin a tale or not speak," he explained.

"I'm so glad you got that BA in Chemistry at Yale," said Tony.

"I am, too," said Saleem.

"Saleem, babe, do yourself a favor and turn yourself in. All your other ops are dead. It's only a matter of time that my task force gets to you," Tony said.

"Everything else, the anthrax, suicide bombers, cars, was all busy work. The dirty bomb is what counts the most. It will kill tens of thousands, maybe more, and make Manhattan unlivable because of radiation and fear," said Saleem.

"You are too damned much, Saleem. You haven't succeeded, yet you are patting yourself of the back. Damn, you and your ego," said Tony.

Ullman kicked him in the gut then grinned and did it again. Tony was balled up on the floor trying not to puke. The pain was bad, but he had felt worse. It was thought that Saleem might get away with his plan that was sickening him.

"Once I get all the information out of you that I can then they won't be able to stop me," said Ullman.

He wound up and kicked Tony again. Tony tried not to be too loud in his groan of pain. He didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction that he causing a great deal of pain.

"We are going to have fun for the next four or five days then I am going to kill you. I thought about keeping you alive long enough to see my success, but I'd rather see you dead then humiliated," said Ullman.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, Saleem," said Tony.

"What?"

"Piss on your grave," smiled Tony.

Saleem gave Tony a kick to the jaw sending him in unconsciousness.

NCISNCIS

When he woke up, Tony found that he was tied to a wooden chair. His ribs were sore, as well as his jaw. There was a slight taste of blood in his mouth. Tony smiled, even though it hurt. At least he didn't break his jaw with that last kick. As long as he could talk, Tony believed he could confuse.

Ullman and one of his men came into the deserted living room. He walked up to Tony and without alcohol to sterilize the area or pulling up his sleeve, Ullman stuck a needle in his arms and plunged whatever formula he had come up with into his bloodstream.

"In twenty minutes my serum will have kicked in and questioning you is going to be a pleasure for a change," said Ullman.

"Saleem, sometimes I think you have a crush on me and you just don't want to let me go," smiled Tony.

Ullman slapped his face. It sent Tony's head rocking back and the taste of blood increased in his mouth.

"_The lady doth protest too much_, _methinks_," said Tony.

"Shakespeare, Hamlet. You are not as stupid as you pretend to be," said Ullman.

Tony mulled his situation and then chuckled, "Nay, I'm as stupid as you think I am."

Ullman smiled, "Let us hope not, Agent DiNozzo, otherwise I will be causing you pain for my pleasure and not for information. I'd rather it be for both reasons."

The twenty minutes passed. Tony could feel a pressure to the back of his skull along with tingling to his extremities. Next came a flush of warmth through his body. Whatever Ullman had concocted was working and was powerful.

"Saleem, this shit is pretty good," said Tony.

"Yes, it makes you want to talk and when you refuse to talk, it hurts. It also hurts when you start to filter or lie," said Ullman.

"Sure," said Tony.

"Tell, Agent DiNozzo," said Ullman, "who knows I have a dirty bomb?"

"Everyone you've told," answered Tony.

"Very good," said Ullman. "I can play with you like this for hours, even days. As the serum wears off, I'll fill you up with more. Eventually the pain will force you to speak the truth."

"Up yours," mumbled Tony.

NCISNCIS

"Who knows about me and the dirty bomb?" Ullman asked again.

"Knowledgeable people," grimaced Tony.

"That hurt didn't it," said Ullman.

"I've felt better," said Tony.

"Stop fighting the serum and speak your mind and you won't be hurting anymore," said Ullman.

"I like the pain," said Tony then he grimaced again.

Ullman laughed.

"No, you do not, but you are dealing with it better than I anticipated. I think you need more, even though it might over tax your system and cause you permanent damage. Oh, well."

"Well, at least I know that you care," said Tony.

Ullman barked orders to his man, who then turned and left. Once he was gone, Ullman walked over to Tony and slapped his face

"You can't win. I am going to win," said Ullman.

"I don't have to win. I just have to keep you from winning," said Tony.

"I am going to enjoy killing you slowly, Agent DiNozzo," said Ullman.

"Yada yada. You talk too much, especially for a terrorist," said Tony. "Don't they teach you how to be quiet and stoic in terrorism school?"

"Maybe I spent too many years in America," said Ullman.

"That, too," said Tony.

"I am going to enjoy killing you, Agent DiNozzo, though in some way I will miss you," said Ullman.

"I bet I miss you more," smiled Tony.

Ullman slapped him again just as his henchman returned with the second needle full of serum. Tony looked at it and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

NCISNCIS

Tony didn't know when he passed out only that he did pass out and that he was glad to have done so. Now that he was finally waking up, he wasn't all that sure that he would be able to hold out too much longer. His mouth was as dry as a desert and his self-control was fraying from the chemicals in his system.

With limited time and waning control, Tony knew needed to change his tactics with Ullman, but with limited resources he didn't have a clue to what that change of tactics would be. Suddenly, two of Ullman's men dragged a female, who had her hands bound behind her back and her head covered by a burlap bag.

One of them dragged a wooden chair along with them. He set it up across from Tony then they sat her down then pulled the bag off her head. She long brown russet hair was wild and her dark eyes stared at Tony. It was Ziva. His heart sank. The two terrorists left.

"Damn it, Ziva, why are you here?" he growled.

She smiled which turned into a grimace.

"He's given the same stuff as you, so don't ask questions you don't want an answer to, Tony," she said.

"Oh, shit. Don't talk. I'm filled with the stuff. It is a bitch on your system," he said.

"Tony, I've been trained for situations like this. I can handle this," she said.

"Oh, by Mossad, yeah. They trained you to do everything, right? Can you crap an escape plan?" he asked her.

She smiled again and again it turned into a grimace. She was fighting the serum.

"Damn it, Zi, why are you here?" he asked.

"Because of you," she answered.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I think I love you," she said.

He stared at her. The expression of his face was one of complete confusion. If she loved him then why in the world had he drawn her into this mess? No, he didn't want this for her. This wasn't the right ending for her.

"Zi, I don't want you here," he said.

"Don't you love me, Tony?" she asked.

"Zi, remember I'm filled with more of the serum than you. It is really painful if I don't answer," he said trying to fight the pain.

"So, don't you love me?" she asked again.

He rolled his eyes at her. She was playing fair.

"You know that I do. For three years all I could do was thinking about you and the night we spent together. I want you more than you could ever know," he said.

She smiled. Saleem entered the room. He applauded them.

"She belongs to you, huh?" said Saleem.

"She belongs to no one," growled Tony.

"I couldn't have asked for a better present," he said.

"Let her go and I'll tell you everything I know," said Tony.

"Why don't I keep her and she'll tell me everything she knows and you will also," said Saleem.

"Listen to me, you son of bitch, if you hurt her I will come back from hell to kill you," said Tony.

Ziva laughed. Both men looked over at her. She smiled at them.

"You are not afraid of me?" Saleem asked her.

"I am more afraid of my father than I am of you," she answered.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Director of Mossad, Eli David," she answered.

"You are the great Eli David's daughter," smiled Saleem. "You are right, Agent DiNozzo, I can't kill her. She has too many other uses to me."

Saleem turned and looked at Tony.

"You, Agent DiNozzo, I can kill," he said. "Of course that is after I get all the information I can from you."

"Fuck you," spat Tony.

Saleem walked up to Tony, balled up his fist, and punched him. The punch brought Tony's head back and caused the chair to fall over. Ziva let out a howl of anger at this, which amused Saleem. He turned and stared at her.

"Angry? What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I am going to kill you," she said.

"Really?"

"I can't lie," she said.

Saleem stopped for a moment. He knew that something was wrong. They needed to get out of their now.

"Ahmed," he yelled.

No one answered. A look of mild panic glazed over his eyes.

"Ahmed! Abdul!"

Ziva sat smiling at him. Saleem went to pull the gun in his hip holster. He got as far as touching the handle when a knife was imbedded in his chest. Saleem looked over at Ziva and her hands were untied and she had thrown the knife.

"How?" he asked her.

"Training," she smiled.

Before she could get up, though, he reached into his pocket and took out a cellphone. He pressed several buttons on it then smiled before falling to the floor dead.

The door to the living room burst open and Gibbs in SWAT gear along with Morse and Borin entered. He looked around the room.

"Gibbs, clear the area right away. Saleem armed the bomb," yelled Tony.

Ziva finished untying herself then rushed over to Tony. She started untying him. Gibbs grabbed his radio.

"McGee," he said.

"_McGee."_

"Grab Jardine and clear out. The Bomb has been armed. Get out and start clearing the area," he ordered.

"_Gotcha, Boss_," said McGee.

"Jimmy, check the master bedroom. See if this place has a highend panic room," said Tony to his friend and number two, as Ziva helped him up.

"Got it, Boss," said Morse then he ran out of the room.

"What do we do?" asked Borin.

"Where is the bomb?"

"I've overheard them talk. It's in the basement," said Tony.

"If there is a panic room, we put it inside and shut the door," said Tony.

Tony headed towards the basement door with Ziva right beside him. His body was filled with that serum and his equilibrium was off. She steadied him and made sure he didn't fall down. Borin and Gibbs followed.

Heading down the basement they found it in the middle of the room. Its timer was counting down. They had fifteen minutes.

"Gibbs, call Morse," said Tony.

"Morse," Gibbs said into the radio.

"_They have a panic room. I just opened it up. It should contain most of the blast. I'm not sure about the radiation, though_," said Morse.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who then looked at Ziva.

"Can you disarm this?" he asked her.

"I can try."

"Okay, let's carry it to the damned panic room, shut the door," he said.

Gibbs grabbed it along with Borin. They started to bring it up the stairs. Ziva helped Tony. When they got to the master bedroom there was nine minutes left. They set it down in the panic room. Tony walked up to Morse.

"I need your Swiss Army knife," he said.

"Boss," said Morse, knowing what Tony was up to.

"Now," he ordered.

Morse handed it to him. Tony turned to the rest of them.

"Let's get out and close the door," he said.

They started out of the room. Ziva knew what he was going to do, so when she got to the panic room door she shut and locked it then she turned and looked at Tony.

"I am not leaving you," she said, "so give me the Swiss Army knife and let me disarm this damned thing."

He tossed it to her then said, "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"I know. Now shut up and let me work on this bomb," she said as she started to follow the wires.

"Just one thing," he said, "quicker is better than slower."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Not always."

He laughed and she got back to working on the disarming the bomb. With all the serum in his bloodstream and the beatings he had taken over the past few days long with lack of food and water, he suddenly just wanted to do to sleep. Sitting down and leaning against the wall of the panic room, he watched Ziva as she worked. A smile crept across his face. Yeah, he loved her. He'd loved her for years and now his life was completely in her hands. It wasn't a bad way to go one way or the other.

Closing his eyes, he slowly let sleep overtake him. If he woke up then he'd be surprised and happy, otherwise he'd just be surprised. It was all up to Ziva now.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Tony woke in the hospital to see Gibbs seated in a chair by his bed. The older man looked to be asleep in the chair. Tony smiled.

"That's right you're not dead, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, who then opened his eyes.

"Ziva did it," Tony said. "Where is she?"

"In a hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm cleaning out her system of whatever that shit Ullman gave you," Gibbs answered.

"She's okay?"

"Better than you are, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I'm fine," said Tony, who then tried to sit up but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Stay in bed and rest. You have a couple of broken ribs, some bruises, dehydrated, and filled with that serum," said Gibbs. "You are staying in that bed for at least another couple of days."

Tony lay back in his bed and sighed, "It's over. Saleem's dead."

"Yup, it's over," said Gibbs. "Get well and you'll be out of here in a few days then to NCIS for debriefing."

"Sounds good," said Tony, who then closed his eyes.

"I have to go back to DC with McGee and Jardine. Morse and Borin are refusing to leave until you are ready," said Gibbs. "I have a feeling that they are breaking rule 12."

Tony smiled and said, "If they are they have my blessing."

"You don't use my rules?" asked Gibbs.

"Not that one. My rule 12 is keeping it out of the office," said Tony.

"Your team your rules," said Gibbs.

"I know, Boss," said Tony.

"I am definitely not your boss, Tony," said Gibbs.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs, "You are my mentor and friend, though, Gibbs, and always will be."

"That I am," said Gibbs with a hint of a smile.

Gibbs started towards the door.

"Gibbs, how did you find me?" he asked.

"Ziva. She called Morse then me. She told me that she wasn't letting you out of her sight and if she thought you were going to yourself killed she'd get herself captured," said Gibbs.

"And you came to the rescue," said Tony.

"With my team and yours. We didn't need anyone else," he said.

"I owe her a lot," said Tony.

Gibbs shook his head, "You two only owe each other one thing, DiNozzo. I think it's time you stopped dancing and do something about her and you."

Gibbs opened the door and left. Tony stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. He remembered what they said to each other while on Saleem's truth serum. Yeah, it was time to stop dancing. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Tony was sure how much time passed but he felt a strong, yet petite, body beside him in his bed. He opened his eyes to see a tangle of chocolate curls on his chest and face. Clearing the hair away from his face, he inhaled its fragrance, a mix of citrus and Israeli wildflowers.

He had no idea when she came into his room and got into his hospital bed. Like most things, she did it with grace and stealth. He wasn't about to complain. She weighed almost nothing and it felt natural to have her in the same bed as him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Sleep would be enjoyable like this.

NCISNCIS

When he woke again, she was gone, but there was a note waiting for him. He opened the note.

_Tony,_

_I am being released and have been told to report back to NCIS DC. We need to talk, but first you need to get better. Hurry up and get better. I will be waiting for you in DC. _

_Ziva_

Tony crumpled up the note and shoots it like it was a basketball. It went directly into the garbage can. He acted as if an audience of fans erupted in applause and cheers. Tony waved his arms about then started to applaud himself.

"I really need to get well and go to DC," he said to himself.

NCISNCIS

Morse and Tony walked into NCIS Headquarters. Borin had finally returned to the Coast Guard, though she was now on Morse' speed dial and he had a date with her this weekend, though he still had no permanent place to stay.

"Listen, you can stay on the sofa of my old place until I know where the hell we are headed," said Tony.

"I can't hope we stick around here," said Morse.

"You like Boron that much?" said Tony.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, good for you," said Tony. "Maybe even if I don't stay in DC, I can put a word in for you to stay here. You can rent my place from me."

"Boss, you've staying," said Morse. "I don't think Ziva will let you go."

"We'll see, Jimmy," said Tony.

The headed up the elevator to the third floor then got off. Morse headed to the bullpen while Tony continued to the stairs and the mezzanine to see Vance. As Morse entered the bullpen, Ziva looked up with a questioning look on her face. Morse pointed to the stairs. She looked and saw him heading up to see Vance.

"He'll be down," said Morse.

"I know," she said.

Tony entered Vance's office. The Director was on the phone. He gestured for Tony to sit, so he did in one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. Vance wound up the phone conversation then he hung up.

"The President, SecDef, and SecNav are thrilled with the work you did. You can write your own ticket if you want," said Vance. "Where do you want to be, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Where not what?" smiled Tony.

"You acted as a SAC. I don't see that changing unless you are interest in one of the assistant directors' jobs, but those jobs don't allow for much field work. Are you done with the field, Tony?" asked Vance.

"NO, not yet," he said.

"So, you're a SAC for now, but where?"

"I don't want to leave DC, sir," said Tony.

Vance smiled, "I didn't think you would. I want to start an anti-terrorism unit specializing in domestic ops. Our task force was the most successful one all the agencies have had. You and your team will work with other agencies and overseas sources to make sure that NCIS is doing its job to help protect the US public from terrorism. Of course, you will be limited to terrorist acts on Navy and Marine personnel and facilities unless working in a task force."

"I doubt we'll get many chances for that," said Tony.

"Special Agent Fornell assures me that you and your team will be part of any FBI anti-terrorist task forces. Homeland Security Deputy Director Morrow has said the same thing. They will want you not only to be part of the task forces but to second them or lead them in some cases," said Vance.

"We still have to deal with Malouf and the Lapine and that mess," said Tony.

"Mossad has sort of taken care of that for us," said Vance. "Lapine is dead. Marlin is going to federal prison and the good senator has been told not to run for re-election or else he'll be exposed. As for Miss Malouf, well, she cut a deal giving us all the intel she knew on arms dealers and those terrorist organizations which deal with them for a new identity in WitSec. It's done. All you have to do is take some time off and get settled here in DC before you put your team together, SAC DiNozzo."

"Thank you, sir."

NCISNCIS

Ziva knew how to be patient. She had been on more than one op in Mossad where all she had to do was sit and wait for the right moment to open up. Yet, she didn't want to be patient now. She wanted Tony to come down from the director's office.

"So, Morse, are you headed back to Bahrain?" asked McGee.

"That's up to Tony. I hope we stay here," said Morse.

"You will," said Gibbs, who looked over at the stairs and saw a smiling DiNozzo coming down them.

Tony walked into the bullpen. Gibbs nodded at him. Morse looked at him.

"Where are we going, Boss?" asked Morse.

"Nowhere," smiled Tony, who then continued to Ziva's desk.

He walked over into her space. She stood up to ask him what his new job was going to be, but before she could speak, he kissed her. It was far from a tentative, chaste kiss. Everyone in the bullpen felt a little uncomfortable witnessing this kiss, but neither Ziva nor Tony seem to care. She responded to the kiss and he deepened it even more. Finally, Gibbs cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart.

Tony leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Consider that the beginning of the talk we need to have."

He stood up straight and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm not on your team anymore, Gibbs," he smiled.

"I know, DiNozzo, but take your own rule 12 – keep it out of the office," said Gibbs.

Tony smiled, "I'll try."

Ziva got on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "But not too hard. I like being kissed by you at work."

"Well, I'm happy. My Boss is finally getting some and we get to stay in DC. Beers are on me tonight," said Morse.


End file.
